Zuchino Series Part 2: Lost in Space
by Wesker's Son
Summary: *Sequel to Avengers Initiative* Contacted by the Kais of the Universe, Zuchino is sent to Southern Galaxy to investigate a rash of planetary destructions by an unknown force. But who will he find is responsible for the destruction? And what hindrances will he face on his first time back in space since Freeza's death?
1. The Divine Request

_The peaceful serenity of the city was destroyed by a large explosion ripping into its heart. The citizens of the large city kept running, fearing the absolute worst about the city. The army deduced the ki blast came from the cliff and charged forward, determined to defend their people before a combined red and blue energy wave annihilated them in a second. Sitting at the top of the mountain, firing another red blast of ki, was one of the few Lieutenants of the Freeza army, Zuchino. Next to him was the general, Cui. They had been given the job to take down the Mad Titan's fortifications in part of the East Galaxy. Of course, this would be considered an act of war, but Freeza deemed the stalemate was lasting for far too long._

_"I love how they try to escape, it only makes it more fun," Cui said, firing off a blue ki blast into the city yet again._

_"It does." Zuchino chuckled; he looked over to Cui and said, "How much longer do we need to stay here? I can't help but feel like we should get out of here before the Black Order arrives."_

_"What, are you scared or something? It's just the Black Order, those fools couldn't even handle Strawberry, let alone me."_

_"Yes, Cui, you are the greatest terror in the universe; that's just why I have a higher rank than you, fool," Zuchino smirked, looking over at his fuming rival._

_"Shut up, Zuchino."_

_"Oh, did I strike a nerve there? Maybe that was going too far, I'm sure Freeza has something special for you to do. Who knows, maybe you'll shine his boots when we get back." Zuchino cackled, looking landscape._

_In a flash, Cui pulled out a syringe and aimed it directly at the neck of the Saiyan. However, while it seemed to sink into the neck of the Saiyan, his body became translucent and faded away._

_"Ah, what the fuuuuack?!" A white-gloved hand gripped his wrist, causing him to drop the syringe right into the Saiyan's free hand._

_"I thought you were being too nice to me today." Zuchino examined the syringe for a second before saying, "Koriah, one of the most potent poisons in the world; most known to temporarily neutralize a being's power and drop their power level down to practically zero. Now, why oh why, Cui, would you try to inject me with this?"_

_"Unhand me, monkey!" Cui roared, raising his hand and blasting the Saiyan point-blank. His wrist was free, presumably by the Saiyan's disintegration. Cui began to cackle before the smoke cleared, stopping his cackling. Zuchino stood, completely unharmed and looking even more annoyed than before._

_"So, once again, let me ask you: why were you trying to poison me?" Zuchino asked, taking a small step forward towards the trembling alien._

_"F-f-freeza told me he wanted you weakened." That elicited a great deal of shock from the Saiyan. Why would Freeza ask him to be poisoned? Unless...unless he knew!_

_"Fuck!" Without even batting an eye, Zuchino fired a red beam of ki towards the cowering Cui. The purple alien didn't even have time to scream before the blast incinerated his body and exploded in a massive ball of ki, fueled by Zuchino's rage._

_"Corma!" Zuchino screamed into his comms, trying to reach Planet Vegeta. "King Vegeta! Cucumba! Does anyone copy?!" They disabled his comms. "Shit." Zuchino spat before blasting off towards the explosions in the distance. He had to leave now. Freeza isn't stupid. He knew Cui wouldn't be able to handle a mission against. That would also explain the 5 large power levels that his scouter was beginning to detect now._

_It also was his only warning before someone's foot collided with the back of his head and slammed him down into the ground. The force of the Saiyan colliding with the ground ripping up ground within a mile._

_Once he stood, he looked over to where the five power levels had congregated. It was the most feared elite force of the universe; more feared than the Black Order or any army that could be seen: The Ginyu Force._

_"Zuchi, it's been some time. Congratulations on the promotion, by the way." Ginyu said, a mock Saiyan salute to the Saiyan. "Why don't you make easier on yourself and just come with us?"_

_"Yea, Lord Freeza is downright pissed, mate." Jeice hopped in. "Wouldn't want to keep him waiting for you."_

_Zuchino remained silent, contemplating his options. He knew, even with his full power, he would not be any match for the Ginyu Force. In fact, he would've preferred that Zarbon or Dodoria had come instead; he probably would've stood a much better chance. The only one whom he could possibly take at the moment was Guldo. Maybe if he performed that technique he learned from the Triclops, he could make his getaway. But only at the right moment. The planet's sun was a few seconds away from the perfect position._

_"What is going on?"_

_"We don't know, but it's enough to have Lord Freeza blow up a few planets," Recoome answered as Zuchino waited for a second. "You know how you've always been his favorite; I'm curious to know what you did something wrong this time."_

_"So yea, stop stalling and he might now just kill you outright," Burter said as Ginyu smirked. Now! He quickly splayed his fingers across his face and screamed, "Taiyōken!"_

_A blinding light flooded the entire area, earning curses from the elite group in front of the Saiyan. Turning on his heel, he quickly flew off into the air, ready to fly off into space and hope for the best. A hard left hook knocked out of his ideas and straight into the ground like a bullet. After instinctively rubbing his cheek, he looked to see Burter looking down at him._

_"One of the things about being the fastest being in the universe: being able to evade attacks that even move at the speed of light. Good try, though." Burter smirked as the rest of the Ginyu Force, now fully recovered from the attack, walked down._

_"We gave you a chance, Zuchino." Ginyu proclaimed as Zuchino looked around. With no other options, he charged his ki and prepared to attack._

_He never even stood a chance._

_Zuchino was on the ground faster than he ever thought possible, taking an old-fashioned beating as everyone got their hits in. He thought he heard someone laughing, but he couldn't be quite sure of anything real after the initial punch to his head. He tried to give a punch or kick when and where he could, even managing at one point to get back up to his feet. But he was outnumbered five-to-one and he was severely outmatched. After someone's boot connected hard with his temple, he was left completely dazed and out of it. He stopped trying to fight back and could only make vain and feeble attempts to protect himself from the vicious assault as they brutally battered him._

Crying out in desperation and fear as his eyes snapped open, Zuchino was sitting up in his bed and breathing rapidly for almost a minute before realizing that the events he was experiencing had only been a dream, but this didn't stop him from sweating profusely while gripping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Looking over at the red illuminated numbers on his alarm clock, he saw that it was only a little past two in the morning… but the good news was that he was safe inside of his apartment… instead of that nonexistent planet.

"Just another dream." The Saiyan quietly chanted to himself, turning to sit on the edge of the bed. "It's okay… it's okay."

* * *

The Triskelion

Washington, District of Colombia

July 2nd, 2013

4:15 A.M.

Zuchino dodged a flying Ki blast before twisting his body to avoid another. The balls of ki bounced on the spherical devices and the walls, specifically designed to bounce the energy around the room at high rates of speed. That wasn't to mention that the entire room was set to 50 times Earth's normal gravity, which was five times Planet Vegeta's gravity as well. Fury had it constructed under the Potomac River after Zuchino's last training session over the Arctic Ocean ended in a few freighters almost being capsized. It also went without saying that even though Fury used some of the hardest materials he could to construct the room, the construction crew emphasized that the power of Super Saiyan far exceeded the room's limitations.

It didn't bother him though, he finally had his own area to train and somewhere he could come when he needed to block off some...things.

He dodged a few more before firing off two more into the bunch. He also fired off four more when two blasts collided, doubling up on it. At some point, the number of ki blasts was practically uncountable at this point and it was beginning to wear on him. In his distraction, a few ki blasts collided with him. They simply felt like bee stings, but that annoying sting was still enough to shake off any sign of fatigue from the Saiyan warrior.

After rubbing his eyes, he reopened them to see something on the side of the gravity chamber, floating in the air. He couldn't exactly see what it was, given the flurry of ki blasts making out the detail on anything more harder than usual. Dodging forward, he got closer and closer and was able to make out a few more details. It was bipedal, given the way its body looked. It also had long black hair and a skirt-like dress. Wait for a second, is that...

"Corma?!" Zuchino cried out at the figure, reaching forward for it. That's when the figure blinked out of existence. In its place was a red ki blast heading directly towards.

His eyes widened before the ball of energy slammed directly into his lungs, forcing all the air out of his chest and sending him flipping backward. Then, another hit him in the back of the head, flipping him into the air before another slammed him down. It only took a second for all the remaining blasts to rain down on the disoriented Saiyan before one final blast slammed into his chest yet again, sending him careening down to the ground.

The Saiyan fell nearly 10 feet, slamming down into the ground on his back. He sat there for a second before rolling onto his side, groaning at the dull pain. This most definitely wasn't his best night.

He began to stand, ready to try again before a mechanical "BEEP" echoed across the room. The previous red light switched off and the gravity returned to normal. Zuchino rolled his eyes, knowing the only person with that clearance to control the gravity room beside him.

Fury scrolled in and threw the Saiyan a towel. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Can't." Zuchino began drying off his forehead while he turned to look at him. "What are you doing here so late yourself?"

"I run this place. I'm always here." Fury answered before his look turned into an inquisitive one. "Are you okay? You seem pale."

"I'm fine," Zuchino answered, coming off a bit more defensive than he wanted.

"You've come here for the past five months almost every night to train. I wouldn't call that fine." Fury replied. "Is there something you need to talk about?"

"No, I just...I just want to make sure that what happened in New York doesn't happen again." Zuchino sighed, knowing that what he was saying wasn't the entire truth. "That bomb showed me how careless I can get, especially when I think I'm superior."

"Before pride cometh the fall." Fury said before turning around and walking to the door. He slightly turned and let his one good eye fall on the Saiyan, "I've hear some people can't go a few nights without sleep before they begin hallucinating. Go home and get some sleep, then I want you come talk with me; this time, tell me the truth. That's an order." With that, the door closed behind Fury. Zuchino rolled his eyes and continued out of the door, letting darkness wash over the chamber.

* * *

After landing on the roof of the apartment complex, the Saiyan quietly made his way down the stairs to his apartment. After flying off to the ocean to calm his racing heart, all he wanted was to isolate himself into his room and talk to no one. No doubt he'll have to field questions from Natasha and Steve the next time he ran into them. But, for now, he was just happy to make it home.

After a few seconds of grasping the doorknob as he steadied his breathing again, he entered his apartment. His entrance halted when he immediately noticed the being sitting at the couch, his feet on the table and a snot bubble emerging from his nose while he snored. It was a short blue imp that seemed to wear sunglasses and a hat that antenna jutted out from.

"Who the hell is this?" Zuchino muttered and tried to feel out the being's ki…but he felt nothing. There seemed to be no energy coming from him, even though he was obviously alive and sleeping on his couch. There was only one being that evaded his ki sense and that was Loki…which meant that this being could be in league with the Norse god. It'd make sense, send someone to kill him in case the battle went south and the Avengers defeated Loki. Or maybe trickster god had contracted someone to come kill him before making a second move to take over the planet. He summoned a ball of red ki in his hand and aimed it directly at the being.

"Hey!" Zuchino called out as the bubble popped; the imp groggily leaned up and found himself staring directly in the path of the Saiyan's energy wave.

"WAH! What are you doing?!" The imp's nasally voice called out as Zuchino looked at him bemused.

"What am I do-What are you doing in my apartment with your feet on the table like you own the place?!" Zuchino fired back as the energy ball grew in pulsed and grew. "You have five seconds to explain tell me whom you are working for and why I shouldn't blast your sorry ass into nothing!"

"I'm not working for anyone! I'm here to recruit you!"

"What if I said no?" Zuchino asked as the ball pulsed and grew even bigger.

"Please dissipate your energy, I'm not here to attack you!" The imp demanded. "I am your Kai, you will do as I say!" That made the Saiyan's eyebrow shoot up. That would make sense, given that divine ki was not able to be felt by a mortal like himself and he doubted Loki would be foolish enough to send such an incompetent being to kill a Saiyan. The red energy ball evaporated and the Saiyan lowered his arm to let his steel glare look directly at the Kai.

"Explain yourself," Zuchino commanded as the imp let out a relieved sigh and gave a small proud smile.

"I am North Kai, the guardian of this section of the galaxy. However, you may refer to me as King Kai." The short blue imp announced as Zuchino looked at him with a small glance of confusion.

"So you're basically Kami?"

"Yes and no; I am a God, but I am not 'the' God, but that explanation will need to wait for another day, I've come because I need your help." King Kai stated as Zuchino, shaking away his confusion, looked down at the small imp.

"What is it you need my help with?"

"You are the one to have defeated Freeza, am I correct?"

"I am."

"Then grab my shoulder." King Kai ordered the Saiyan. While still hesitant and untrusting of the small blue imp (for good reason), the Saiyan complied with his divine superior and held King Kai's shoulder. In a literal instant, the world shifted from Earth to a new place; the sky was now pink and yellow clouds lined it. To his left, he could see a small dome-shaped house off to the side, with a garage to the side (a car parked in the driveway) and a well in front. Because of his extended stay on Earth, he could feel the gravity increase comparable to that of Planet Vegeta's. Finally, in front of him, he saw three other entities.

All of them dressed similarly to King Kai, the only difference being height and skin color. The short, purple one in front that wore a monocle stood in the front with a smirk on his face; the yellow female looked at him with a shock that showed even behind her glasses, and the tallest one was pink and had a hint of shock as well.

"So is this him?" The tallest Kai asked as King Kai stepped forward.

"Yes, this is Zuchino, the most powerful Saiyan in the universe." King Kai stated as Zuchino gave him a strange look. The way he worded that was strange.

"He's the one who defeated Freeza? This kid?" The small Kai muttered in disbelief. "He looks like he can barely take on a Derivean, let alone dethrone Freeza." The insult knocked the Saiyan from his daze as he glared at the Kai.

"That is enough, West Kai." King Kai stated as Zuchino's angry glance gave way to cool humor.

"You want to repeat that?" Zuchino asked, a smirk crossing his features.

"I said I believe you're a dirty liar, there is absolutely no way you could defeat and kill Freeza. Prove me wrong!" The Kai shouted before a powerful gust of wind shut his mouth and he realized it came from the runt.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said." Zuchino gave a dark chuckle before an angry yell escaped his mouth. The atmosphere of the small planet became denser, prompting the cocky smirk the tall Kai wore to give way to an awestruck expression. Zuchino let out another yell, sounding more like a roar. The muscles across his body bulged and grew; his hair began levitating and his eyes went from black to turquoise. One last yell and his hair went golden and a blazing golden aura wrapped around the Saiyan's body.

"Whoa." The female kai uttered as she took in his new form. "Now it all makes sense, why they said a legendary warrior was the one to finally defeat Freeza. He's a Super Saiyan."

"I told you all; I noticed that power spike on Earth last year. Tracked him when the Chitauri tried to take over the planet and put two and two together." King Kai explained as Zuchino powered down, his point proven. "So, now with that established, allow me to introduce you: the tall one is South Kai, the lady is East Kai, and the ugly one is West Kai."

"Hey!" The shorter imp in the front screamed at King Kai, who let out a snicker before continuing.

"We've summoned you because we feel like you are best suited to carry out this mission." King Kai explained as he led Zuchino over to his house. The fellow Kais followed closely behind the duo. Once inside, they all took a seat the table and King Kai poured tea into everyone's cups. Once he served everyone, he sat down at the head of the table and looked at Zuchino.

"So, as I was saying, we all convened and decided you were best suited to help us in this mission."

"And what mission are you referring to?" Zuchino asked, taking a small sip of the mint tea.

"There is…something…in the South Galaxy destroying planets like crazy; just yesterday, we lost 200 planets." South Kai explained. "At this rate, we fear that by in three months, this being will fully eradicate South Galaxy.

"Damn; any idea who or what it is?"

"No, I haven't been able to get a lock on it. By the time I find out about a planet, three more have already been destroyed."

"…okay, so I fail to see where I fit in here," Zuchino explained as King Kai looked at him; he knew but didn't want to believe what they were asking of him.

"We need you to find the source and, hopefully, kill him."

"Yeah, no," Zuchino answered. "You do remember I am still considered a wanted fugitive from my time off in the Freeza Force across the universe, right?"

"Zuchino, the stake of not only the Western Galaxy but the entire universe. Please, we need your help." West Kai pleaded.

"I can't help anyone if I get caught by some space patrol or some other bullshit. Listen, I want to help, I do, but I'm just not your guy. Besides, I…I just don't think I'm the right person. I'm not some grand savior or hero, I only killed Freeza because he killed off all of my people. I only defeated the Chitauri because I needed to defend the planet I'm currently living on, simple as that."

"Zuchino." East Kai said, making the Saiyan look over to her. "You say you're not some hero, yet you defeated the biggest dictator in the universe and one of the most heinous armies of all time; you may try to run from your destiny, but it's there. Now, what if this threat comes to your planet and you can't stop it? Steve, Natasha, Tony, all of your current friends die because you couldn't stop this threat before it came to your planet? So what if you're a criminal? We are gods begging you for help, that should at least mean something. Trust us, if we could stop this threat, we would. But we can't interfere in these things; hell, we've broken a great bunch of the rules just getting you here. So, on behalf of the universe, we ask you again to please put an end to this threat before it becomes worse. Please."

Zuchino looked at King Kai with a hard glare for a few seconds before rubbing hand through his hair. "Fuck." He muttered as he looked back at the Kais. "I'll do this one thing. Mostly because I feel like I…I…" he looked down for a few seconds, "I guess I should do it to repay for all of my evil." He said lowly as East Kai gave him a smile.

"I'd say you did that when you defeated Freeza, but at least you're going through with the mission."

"And don't worry about possibly not being powerful enough, I will train you; I have a couple of techniques I teach you that will certainly help you along the way."

"Thanks. But before we start, can you…do whatever you did to get me here and send me to S.H.I.E.L.D., I have to talk with someone first." Zuchino asked as King Kai nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

Author confession time: I just couldn't do _The Saiyan Rebellion_. Something about that story just caused me severe writing block and I couldn't really convey everything I wanted in it. It's not that I didn't know where to go or anything, I had the entire story mapped out, but translating it into a story was just difficult. So I decided instead of stalling anymore to just move on with the sequel and include the flashbacks (partially because the story was already pretty short without something else driving it) and it's works for the best in my honest opinion. Still though, I sincerely apologize to everyone who wanted to see the prequel.

I'll also moved _The Saiyan Rebellion_'s first chapter into being the first chapter of the _Deleted Scenes_ section. There will more to come and I promise you that updating will be a lot more smoother for this story.


	2. Takeoff

The Triskelion

Washington D.C.

Three Months Later

Fury sat at his desk, signing off plans that the agency was putting forward. Project Insight seemed to be going off without a hitch, but it still needed as many grants and funding as he could find (from the various federal governments of the world and his top-secret donors of course).

In a second, someone flashed into the room, shocking Fury enough to pull out his gun and aim it directly at Zuchino. Sighing, he lowered his gun with a glare. "You couldn't knock?"

"Thought I could surprise you and keep you on your toes. Little technique I learned during my training." Zuchino smirked. "How's it been going since I was gone?"

"Mainly quiet, thankfully. We've been working around the clock from the day you and...King Mai?"

"Kai."

"King Kai came three months ago. Our team finished up the ship last week and are going over some last-minute safety details. Follow me." Fury stood from his desk and led the Saiyan to the glass elevator on the side of the room. After a few seconds, the car rode up and the doors opened.

"After you." Fury gestured as the Saiyan entered. "Saiyan ship reconstruction." The elevator scanned for a second before the doors shut and their descent began. "Had to hide construction in a special underground bunker, otherwise we'd be faced with a great deal of scrutiny."

"I understand, some secrets are worth being kept."

"How long do you think the trip will be?" Fury asked; Zuchino looked off, crunching the numbers in his head.

"Earth borders the South Galaxy so...I'd say it would only take me 2 weeks to be close to the point South Kai believes the activity is centered. That is, of course, if the ship goes the speed it did previously."

"I do believe it may be able to go a little faster."

"Well, then it will all depend on when and if I am able to locate the being behind the activity." Zuchino shrugged.

"What do you think is causing all of this destruction?"

"Well, from what I'm thinking, it could be the remnants of the Planet Trade Organization...but even that would be odd since the majority of the planet destroyers were supposed to have been killed during their invasion of Planet Vegeta." Zuchino trailed off, raising a hand to grip his chin in thought. "It seems far too random to be Lord Beerus, he never just destroys planets at such a speed. It's also strange since we typically strayed away from the Southern Galaxy due to the mass war being waged at the moment."

"There's a war?"

"Between these two weak empires that we decided would be best to let them annihilate themselves, then kill off the winner. I don't know if they're still warring, but it seemed to be winding down to an armistice last I heard." Zuchino added absentmindedly.

"Interesting." Fury said plainly; after the Chitauri invasion, nothing can really surprise him anymore.

Before the conversation could continue on intergalactic politics, the doors opened to a large bay area. Fury gestured for the Saiyan to walk out first. He obliged and walked onto the railing overlooking the construction of the ship. Down below, he saw the ship, much larger than he thought it would be.

"I know it's not what you're probably used to, but I thought we could add a few things to help out." Fury explained. The large ship looked more like a Quinjet than his typical Saiyan pod, but he wasn't going to complain. Truth be told, having to sit in that cramped space for such time would be annoying. It was painted red and yellow, similar to Stark's suits. The wings on the side had thrusters as opposed to the large rotors.

"This is a specialized Quinjet, designed from the remains of your spaceship material. It should be able to travel nearly up to the same speeds that your ship was able to, but we did not have the time to test it out." Fury explained. "It's two-tiered, the top tier has the cockpit and a small area for you to eat; the bottom is the resting quarters, with a fully-equipped restroom and bed. We've gone ahead and stocked with enough food for ten months, mainly since I thought it would be a longer trip. The ship and the thrusters are powered by a renewable arc reactor in order to keep fueling from being done. Once again, probably not what you're used to..."

"That's still an incredible feat for you guys to do," Zuchino admitted, looking over the ship with great interest. "Never thought you humans would be able to understand something like Saiyan technology, but I guess you never cease to surprise me. When will it be ready for me to leave it?"

"Whenever you choose."

"Cool, let me pop back by my apartment and I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Wait, I wanted to save the bad news for last." Fury stopped the Saiyan from jumping down.

"What is it?"

"Okay, the thrusters are good to go and J.A.R.V.I.S. is double-checking the life systems for us," Tony informed as he and Bruce rounded the corner, calculating a few commands with the tablet in his hand. Zuchino took one look at the humans and put it together.

"Yeah no." Zuchino frowned at Fury. "This mission is far too dangerous, whatever is destroying the planets it will be far too powerful for me to juggle fighting and watching these two."

"Aw, ET, you're breaking my heart." Tony snarked back as the Saiyan rolled his eyes.

"Zip it," Zuchino growled before turning to look back at Fury. "Why do I need them?"

"Since there was a lot of techs we were unfamiliar with on that craft, we had to bring in Mr. Stark and Mr. Banner to remodel it. And since they know this ship far more than any other human on Earth, it would be ideal that they go along and you don't get stuck in space due to a malfunction." Zuchino took one look back at the duo before turning back to Fury.

"I'd rather starve to death in the coldness of space."

"It also requires two pilots when navigating certain areas. Besides, we wouldn't want you losing your mind while you are in space." Fury added on, making the Saiyan sigh in frustration.

"Well, what's the wait? Let's get you home, ET." Stark walked up behind the Saiyan and put his arm across the shoulder.

"I hate you," Zuchino muttered with a chuckle coming from Stark's mouth. "Get ready to launch in the next hour, I have to leave." With that, he generated a blue aura around him and blasted off through the open skylight.

* * *

-3 Days Later-

These three days felt like two weeks for Zuchino. On one hand, Fury was right in regard: it did help his sanity to have people to talk with. It also helped to have them cycle in between flying so far, allowing each to get the right amount of sleep they needed. That cycle ended when they finally reached the border between South and West Galaxies, which was mainly empty. Well, at least for Tony and Bruce. The nightmares still plagued the Saiyan, so much so that it took everything in his power to not let the other two know about it; his general lack of activity also plagued the humans to some extent, he could see it.

Today, he preoccupied his time doing what he did most of the time: reading books. After he deemed he'd did the bulk of the research to fit in on the planet, he still loved reading enough to begin reading this planet's fiction. By far, it was a bit more primitive in terms of ideas (they thought Mars never held life before or that they were little green humanoids), it had a certain charm to it they made them irresistible to put down. His favorite author so far was someone by the name of "Stephen King" and he was working on the book about a town trapped underneath some strange, invisible dome and the fallout from that. He and Steve also tended to trade books between each other (the Super-Soldier's favorite author was James Patterson and he loved the Alex Cross series).

"ET! Come in here for a sec!" Tony shouted from the cockpit, breaking the Saiyan's concentration. He closed the book and walked into the cockpit.

"What is it?"

"We've been floating through space for the past few days, when do you think we should expect to enter the South Galaxy...still can't get over saying that," Bruce muttered to himself.

"At this rate, we should be entering the edge in maybe five hours. You'll know because you'll start seeing the planets appearing."

"Why aren't their planets on the borders?" Tony asked as Zuchino shrugged.

"I think the Kais decided it would be simply to have large swaths of empty space to completely differentiate the sections of the universe."

"Kais?"

"Gods," Zuchino said plainly, not even noting the shocked expressions of his comrades. "Yea, I know; shook my world too when I found out."

"How old were you"

"By your planet's standards, 12. God of Destruction Beerus came to our planet, we had fed him some of our finest foods to keep him destroying our planet over a small petty reason."

"What was the reason?"

"Someone gave him the wrong pillow." Zuchino sighed; both the humans look at each other before laughing.

"No, seriously; what is it?" Bruce asked before he noticed the Saiyan's stony face. "You're not joking, are you?"

"No."

"Oh damn," Tony muttered. "He's not...coming to our planet, is he?"

"As far as I know, he's taking a nap. His nap usually lasts about twenty cycles or 140 years for Earth." Zuchino explained.

"Well, I guess it's a great thing we have you here to kick his ass." Tony sighed with a laugh. "Right, Zuchi?" Zuchino froze for a second, that word echoing in my mind for a second.

_Crack!_

_Zuchino felt the whip slash against his back, biting his tongue again to ensure this blue-skinned bastard didn't get the satisfaction of hearing his pained cries._

_"I'll make you scream yet, Zuchi." Zarbon chuckled, wiping blood and skin from the whip's rungs. Normally, he'd use the long, reinforced whip to punish insubordinate soldiers for their actions. However, getting his most hated monkey to torture, he decided to bring out his favorite: a long black tail from some bug creature with acid blood they encountered some time ago; its tail had a black pointer on the end and sharp ridges lining the edges. "Ready to give up the mastermind of the rebellion?"_

_There was a small silence before Zuchino raised his head and looked at the alien in his eye before spitting in his face and giving a small smile, "I'm sorry, I blacked out for a second; what was the question?"_

_Zarbon wiped the saliva from his face and glared daggers at the wrongly confident Saiyan. Raising the whip high above his head, Zarbon roared, "Why you dirty, little bast-_

_"That's quite enough Zarbon." Zarbon froze at the voice of his master. The small pink, horned alien leisured walked into the room with his arms folded confidently behind his back. Zarbon quickly dropped the whip and bowed to Freeza, who shook his head. "While I do appreciate your efforts in loosening him up, can I have moments alone with one of my best generals?"_

_"Yes, Lord Freeza." Zarbon barely had the words out before he shuffled to the door and hurried through it._

_That's when the air got incredibly still. Freeza's red eyes bore into the Saiyan's, but there seemed to be no emotion emitting from them. They were just cold and emotionless. Finally, after a second, Freeza spoke._

_"I remember the day your parents died. Back when I made the mistake of sending your parents to Rythiaar to fight Thanos' forces. I hadn't received the correct intel and I was just eager to have that planet and its Katchin mines for myself. I fucked up, is that what you want to hear? 1,000 thousand soldiers killed in a booby-trap." Freeza began circling the chained Saiyan, examining the injuries. "I lose two of my best generals and Ginyu lost his entire previous squadron. 400 Saiyans were killed. Two of them low-class warriors who had two children together that were elites amongst themselves. I took you and your sister both in. I trained you, taught you everything you knew, and even made you one of my very first Saiyan lieutenant general."_

_The alien stopped for a second before he shoved his finger into one of the whip stripes on his back, making the Saiyan cry out in unexpected pain. "So please help me to see why after all I've done for you, why would you betray me in the way you have." He pulled out his finger, giving the Saiyan small relief, and licked away the blood._

_"Well, I'm waiting," Freeza said after a few seconds._

_"Because…" The Saiyan practically whispered, "you knew."_

_"What was that?" Freeza walked around to the front and looked the Saiyan in the eye._

_"You knew." The Saiyan raised his head to glare bloody rage at the tyrant. "You knew that planet was rigged because Thanos didn't set the explosives…you did. You killed my parents because you said the Saiyans were reproducing too fast! You fucking killed them in cold blood!" Zuchino roared in the tyrant's face. Freeza took a second to think about the idea before looking away and chuckling._

_"My, my, my; look who finally found out my secret. Here I thought all of you monkeys were a species dumb muscleheads best suited for enslavement. Good thing you said it, I was about to vomit in my mouth if I had continued that façade any longer." Freeza let out a cruel cackle. "That's why you were always my favorite pet monkey, Zuchi, you were a pet project of mine to test if you Saiyans were capable of loyalty. Seemed to be working for a while; oh well, I guess I have my answer now. Time for me to give you all your grade." Freeza said with a dark smile. Zuchino thought about the phrase for a second before he realized._

_"No, you won't."_

_"I've already made the preparations, my dear monkey. Zarbon, Dodoria, and the Ginyu Force are taking a squadron for some monkey-hunting. Though I must admit, it will be hard to lose my most powerful soldiers, but I guess I can either have loyalty or power. And normally I would kill you right now, but I feel like sending you to Hell already would be too anticlimactic; no, I'll keep you alive long enough to see my energy detonate that planet. Only once Planet Vegeta is nothing more than a few rocks floating in space will you then have my permission to die." With that, Freeza turned to leave._

_"No! You can't; just kill me, leave them out of this." Zuchino begged, his eyes watering. "Please, they have nothing to do with this!"_

_"Afraid I can't, Zuchi. Insubordination is like a virus, all it takes is one sneeze to spread the virus around; don't want every space prick thinking he can rise up against me, now can I? No, it's best to quarantine this virus and make an example out of you all." He said as began walking away before he stopped right at the door._

_"Oh yes, I'm sorry that I forgot your consolation gift: getting rid of the most burdensome part of your biology." Zuchino's eyes opened slightly, trying to figure out what Freeza meant…he soon realized when he felt a hand grab his tail._

_"No! Lord Freeza, please don't!" Zuchino gasped out over his pain screamed._

_"Oh, Zuchi; hearing that fills me with so much joy. You've finally acknowledged your place; how poetic, all because I threatened your little appendage…too bad my mind is already made up." Before Zuchino could open his mouth, he felt Freeza's heel dig into his lower back and Freeza's hand tightened._

_"So, this unsightly thing has got to go." He began pulling, eliciting bloodcurdling screaming from the downed Saiyan. "Wow, it's really attached to you. Never the matter." With that, he fired a razor beam through the tail, slicing it off. Pain shot through the Saiyan's being; not just his physical body, but his soul. If there was one thing the Saiyan race was most proud of, it was their tail. And Freeza knew that._

"Zuchino?" Bruce's called out, awakening the Saiyan from his stupor to see both the men staring at him with gazes that screamed concerned. "We asked you a question and you blacked out on us for a minute there; you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Zuchino explained away, looking away and walking down to the lower deck.

"You sure, I wouldn't hope the 'legendary' Super Saiyan is scared of some god. You took on Thor, after all." Stark prodded as Zuchino looked back. "Never pegged you as a coward, just saying."

"That's because Lord Beerus is strongest being in the universe, he literally tapped an egg and reduced it to dust," Zuchino replied. "And what the fuck did you mean by that?"

"Relax, it was just a joke." Stark brushed it off.

"It wasn't a good one, so I'd suggest you keep such remarks to yourself."

"Geez, for a warrior, you seem to be very touchy," Stark said, looking back at the Saiyan.

"Because I don't mind the odd smart-ass remark, Stark; they can be quite amusing at times. But don't you dare disrespect me like that again."

"Or what? You'll cry really hard on my shoulder? So scary for such a big, bad Saiyan warrior."

"You will not speak to me this way!" Zuchino roared, his hair flashing blonde and eyes turquoise within a quick second; Bruce backed away from the duo. After he continued staring Stark in the eye for a few seconds, he muttered, "Let me know when we reach the South Galaxy," and stormed out if the cockpit.

"Irritability...well, heightened irritability," Stark said as he looked over to Bruce. "Spacing out, probably having flashbacks, insomnia, waking nightmares. On top of what Fury already told us."

"Do you think..." Bruce trailed off as Tony sighed.

"I do."


	3. The Final Battle

A/N: Okay, so full disclaimer: this is going to be a long chapter. Over 11,500 words. But the majority of it is a battle, so there's that. I originally wanted to do this as two chapters uploaded at the same time, but I decided it would better to just upload one mega-chapter instead to move the story along. Anyway, so the majority of the chapter is a flashback to the moment I've been building up to: the fight between Zuchino and Freeza.

But any who, I'll let you guys get to reading. Enjoy and thanks for reading!

* * *

Zuchino sat up in his bed, awoken from another nightmare yet again. The second one since he took off for the Southern Galaxy, no doubt spurred on by his earlier flashback. He rubbed his eyes and silently tried to steady his breathing. He looked over at the other two beds to his side and saw the two bodies lying it, seemingly undisturbed by his violent awakening. Good, didn't need any more questions after his earlier blow up that may or may not have given him away. He should apologize later, say it was the stress of being back in space for the first time in years.

With that, he slipped out of his bed. Wearing his black jumpsuit, he silently crept out of the sleeping area into the main quarters of the ship, a circular room that had multiple doors to the various rooms of the ship. First, he went into the cockpit to see if they had crossed over yet. Nope, still completely black void. He grabbed his scouter from the table, placed it on his ear, and activated it.

"Awaiting command."

"Show me a map of the Southern and Western Galaxies and our current location," Zuchino commanded.

"Instructions understood, generating map of the Southern and Western Galaxies." The computerized voice answered, quickly filling in a map of the two galaxies and showed that they were very close to the boundary. He estimated that they would be there at any second now ideally. He removed his scouter, dissipating the hologram, and placed his scouter back down.

Next, he crept into the kitchen. He wasn't particularly hungry (hadn't really been the entire trip) and just needed some water. He activated the selector (Stark decided it would be more efficient if they had a vending-machine type of automation system for their fluids). After receiving a chill bottle of water, he took a quick gulp before a feeling struck him.

He quickly turned, hand raised with a red ball of ki already formed, to find Stark and Bruce sitting at the table, looking at him. Sighing, he lowered his hand and threw the duo a glare, "What the hell are you both doing, besides sitting in the dark attempting startle me?"

"We were waiting for you. It's almost become clockwork at this point." Tony said, flipping the light switch. "Why don't you sit with us?"

"What?" He inquired, looking between the two with a suspicious glance. "What is this about?"

"We've been noticing what's been happening with you, Zuchino," Bruce answered, making Zuchino focus his glance on him.

"Okay, I'm leaving," Zuchino rolled his eyes, already walking towards the door before.

"Insomnia, the waking nightmares when you do fall asleep, the spacing out, the angry outbursts from heightened irritability." Bruce went on, making the Saiyan stop in his tracks. "And that's just what we've noticed...Fury didn't just want us on this journey to help with piloting, he also wanted us to come along to keep an eye on you."

"But why?"

"Because ET," Tony began, kicking the chair in front of him out in a gesture to have the Saiyan sit there, "Fury noticed some things as well, especially after the New York 'Incident'. He's also noticed that you began detaching yourself from Natasha and Steve, avoiding any conversation about Planet Vegeta or Freeza, it's not been hard to see. So, once again, care to tell us what's going on or do you want me to take a stab in the dark?"

Knowing he had no other choice, Zuchino sighed and sat down in the seat. Tony and Bruce sat forward with inquisitive looks.

"It was happening before the New York Incident, but it was much easier to hide. I was alone, didn't have anyone I talked to or really even cared for. But after seeing the devastation the Chitauri brought about on that city, it...whatever this is, it got worse. I thought I could continue to hide it but...obviously, it's gotten past the point where it would be normal."

"What has been happening, what has been running through your mind?" Bruce asked softly as Zuchino chuckled, took a swig of his water and pushed some stray hairs from his vision.

"Flashbacks, nightmares, all about what happened on Planet Vegeta that day."

"What day?" Tony asked, his brows furrowing. Zuchino sighed and looked down.

"The day I killed Freeza," Zuchino stated. "The battle, the time before then, it's been running through mind and I just can't seem to shake it. I hear or see something that reminds me of those times, suddenly I'm thrust back to that day until I can wrestle my mind out of it."

"I knew it," Stark muttered to himself, looking down and grabbing his left arm to massage. "I know what you have," Tony stated again, looking over to Bruce. The scientist looked at Tony with a "This is not the time" glare before he realized what Tony was saying and gave a simple nod.

"What, what are you talking about?"

"Zuchino, in your research into the culture of our planet, did you ever look into psychology?" Bruce asked.

"A little bit, just to make conversation when needed. Why?"

"There's something that we think describes what's been wrong with you. It's common on our planet, especially with veterans." Tony stated as he looked over at the Saiyan. "And I may have had about with it myself. It's called post-traumatic stress disorder."

"Post-traumatic stress disorder?"

"It's a condition that triggered by a traumatic and highly stressful event and anything can lead to those memories being brought back in horrifying detail," Tony stated, letting out a shaky breath. "It's difficult to explain. Sometimes it's the feeling that something bad is right behind you. Every car door that shuts at night is something bad. It's being afraid to go to sleep because you know the nightmares are waiting. And even when you wake up, it takes you a few seconds to realize whether you are actually awake or you're still asleep because those nightmares, they-they felt so real. Then certain places or a loud crash brings it all crashing back down on you. That's how this started, right? It's all happening right in front of your eyes over and over. Your body's here, but your mind is still there. There's a door and you want to go through it to get away from it, so you do and it leads you right back to that moment. And you see that door again and you know it won't work, but, hell, maybe it'll work. So you step through that door and you're right back in that horrible moment every time. You still feel it every time. So you just want to stop opening that door. So you just sit in it." Tony finished taking a breath before looking at the Zuchino, making his breath hitch for another time. He could see something forming his eyes, tears. He never thought he would see the day that happened.

"Wow..." Zuchino let out a sigh, trying to hold back the tears. "That...yep, that perfectly describes this. How did you get over it?"

Tony let out a small chuckle. "Truth be told, I don't think I have. It's not as bad as it was last year, but it's definitely still there. It takes time, a lot of patience, and support. However, I did do one thing that really seemed to mark the betterment..." Tony said as he looked the Saiyan in the eye. "I talked about it, told what happened. Just put everything out on the table."

"He did it with me," Bruce muttered as Tony shushed him.

"So, what? You want me to tell you all what happened that day?" Zuchino asked as Tony nodded. "I don't think that's a great idea."

"Because of the triggers? I understand but trust me, it will help. I mean, have you told anyone?" Bruce inquired as the Saiyan shook his head. "Trust us, just tell us about us, build up to it. Trust me, it'll help calm you."

"Oh…" Zuchino thought for a second and so many starting points came to his mind, "where do I even start?"

"Tell me about your parents," Tony suggested as Zuchino blinked and nodded. Okay, not one of those starting points, but it was one nonetheless.

"Well, my father, now that I think about it, was exactly like you: hardheaded, sarcastic, and can't tell a good joke without mocking someone else. But, he was my dear old dad and I loved him. My mother was a perfect counterbalance to him; where he was mocking, she was compassionate; something almost foreign to the Saiyan race. They loved each other to death, having been joined for thirteen cycles…then the battle of Galen came." Zuchino stated as he thought back to that day. "My parents were drafted to the planet due to the massive amount of power their race possessed. But they didn't know they going right into a setup. Long story short, they were all killed upon arriving because the planet was rigged to detonate when they reached it. They didn't even have the time to notice." Zuchino stated as he looked down in sadness before letting out a sigh.

Tony looked over to him with a rare look of compassion before the Saiyan continued, "My sister and I were then placed under the care of King Vegeta, being as he was a good friend of our parents and he lost his son in the invasion as well."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, Corma," Zuchino said as he chuckled. "My older sister, but you couldn't tell; I somehow became more mature than her. But I loved her to death; she was my best friend. We stayed underneath his care and not only grew more powerful, but more resentful of the tyrant who ruled over us."

"Freeza?"

"Turns out that he rigged the planet to blow because he thought the Saiyans were reproducing fast. The worst part? He had a hand in raising us, but he favored me in particular. He taught me many things and I quickly moved up the ranks; there were many resentful of my rising, but it never bothered me. Because while I was rising through the ranks, I was coordinating with different races to create a rebellion. The entire Saiyan race was in on it, as well as other races that Freeza enslaved. Surprising given the Saiyan reputation."

"What about it?" Bruce asked as Zuchino froze and looked at them. "What?"

"Do...do you both know what I did before I was marooned on Earth?" Zuchino asked as both the scientists looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I know you were a space pirate," Bruce added, Tony nodding.

Zuchino muttered, "it's much more than that," before walking over to the window on the ship to gaze upon the random planet they were blasting past. They'd finally reached the Southern Galaxy given the planet they could see in the distance. It was a large red planet with a ring that wrapped horizontally around the planet. Squinting, he could see the swirling white clouds.

"This planet here, I remember it. I remember it because I exterminated all life on it." He could practically feel the horrified glances behind him. "The Planet Trade Organization's main goal was to eradicate the populations of profitable planets and sell them off as land."

"Who...who would buy planets?" Bruce asked as Zuchino chuckled.

"Well, it depended on the circumstance; some planets had very profitable resources that certain organizations would love to get their hands on. Planets that contained large quantities of Katchin ore, for example, still is one of the biggest reasons one would order the extermination of life on the planet, to ensure that the locals wouldn't be a problem while they mined away the resources. Others just wanted them for the beauty of the planet, others wanted home bases for their organizations, the list went on and on. And the Cold Empire reigned over it."

"How many?" Tony asked as Zuchino sighed and placed an arm on the glass while he leaned against it.

"I'm sure it was in the tens of millions. I never kept count because..." Zuchino took a second to sigh. "All of my life before Earth, I was raised to believe that nothing mattered in this universe more than my strength. Weakness would not be tolerated in any form or else you faced exile. Emotions? Who needs them? Hell, even King Vegeta exiled his own son for being too emotional. I've killed hundreds of people across this universe, but I did it while pushing my emotions back so I could do it. The sad part? The Saiyans weren't even repentant. We only wanted to remake the universe in the Saiyan's image, not to free those races. And we would've gotten away with it if Freeza hadn't found out and..." Zuchino trailed off, a memory flashing in his mind.

"He found out you knew?" Bruce asked, bringing the Saiyan back to reality.

"Yea. Tortured me for information and then told me, as a way to quell any talks of rebellion, he was going to exterminate us and blow up our planet. I tried to stop him, but he just laughed in my face...then he cut off my tail." Zuchino's fist tightened at the memory, giving Tony the sign to step in.

"So, tell us about that day," Tony recommended as the Saiyan looked over before peering back through the window, leaning against the ship's wall.

"I'd just woken up from the chamber…

* * *

_Appule watched the Saiyan closely, watching for any sudden movements or signs of awakening while he sat in the healing chamber. After Freeza brought him in to keep him from dying on the torture chamber floor but wanted him to stay weak enough to make sure he isn't much of a threat. After all, didn't want him detonating the entirety of the ship once he woke up. Appule looked down to monitor the Saiyan's vitals. Everything seemed to go back to being stable, indicating his return to consciousness at any moment. Placing the tablet against side pocket, he walked back to his chair before there was a large increase in bubble sounds, indicating movement. Quickly turning around, his eyes found the Saiyan, still seemingly unconscious. He continued back to his chair before the sound caught his attention again. He turned this time to see that the breathing apparatus had come off the Saiyan's face. The bubble noises made a lot of sense now. He pressed a button to drain the liquid partly, leaving it to pool underneath the window._

_With his subject free, he opened the window and grabbed the face mask. Just as he managed to fish it out of the water, a large sound caught his attention, followed by a sharp pain in his abdomen. He looked slowly down, confirming his trail of thought: an arm emerged from the tank's metal door and was piercing his stomach. He looked up to see the Saiyan glaring at him before he ripping his hand out. Appule backed away, grasping his stomach while Zuchino ripped all the wires from him and kicked open the door, splashing the green liquid everywhere. _

_"__Please, please have mercy." Appule sputtered out, purple blood dripping from his lips. Zuchino didn't even give the alien another look before he fired a beam forward, popping the alien's head like an overripe melon and sending brain matter across the room. He quickly gathered his things, changing back into the armor left there. No doubt Freeza was planning on taking him to a public execution after…after-DAMNIT!_

_Quickly throwing the red and black armor over his head, he bolted out of the room into the hallway. He was definitely on Freeza's flagship now. Thankfully, being on this ship for so long during his childhood years taught him exactly where everything was, including where Freeza's throne room was. He was going to find the bastard and figure everything. _

_Running through the ship, he realized just how empty the ship was. There was not another living soul left on this ship. Not a good sign, especially since the invasion of Planet Vegeta on Freeza's agenda and he had no clue how much time had elapsed since he lost consciousness and now. Finally, he reached the throne room and saw what he dreaded: the ground of Planet Vegeta. There was no doubt about it. But what led to his sureness was the amount of destruction he saw on the planetary floor._

_Large craters covered the planet's surface, followed by large swaths of destroyed grasslands. Any building looked to have been exploded and crumbled. But none of that mattered to the number of bodies he saw. He had failed his people. It was because of him they were all dead. If only he had been stronger, if only he had been smarter. It was his idea to go with those Irkens and Furons and now his entire race had suffered the cost of his mistakes. He floated up to see at the forefront of the battles King Vegeta standing before Freeza and his goons. He looked he was at death's doorstep, standing with one arm hanging down bleeding profusely. That's when Freeza lifted up his hand, a bead of red light gathering at it._

_"__FREEZA DON'T!" Zuchino screamed in vain. That's when the beam pierced Vegeta's chest. It happened in slow motion for the Saiyan warrior as he watched his king fall to the ground. The world was silent for him…until he both heard and felt a snap._

_"__NO!" Zuchino roared, losing control of his power that exploded around him. His eyes went fully white as a golden aura roared around him. He was going to ensure Freeza and his men would not leave Planet Vegeta alive. NOT TODAY!_

* * *

_The once proud Saiyan ruler stood in the middle of the battlefield, surrounded by the bodies of his once loyal subjects. The rebellion they had planned so meticulously had failed before it even began. Irkens and Furons sold them out in exchange for benefits. He should've known those tall bastards and that Pox coward were loyal to Freeza. All of the work they put into it, all the plans on how to reshape the universe around the Saiyan Empire, gone in one fell swoop._

_"__I have to give it to you, Vegeta. If I hadn't known of this little rebellion before now, you definitely could've stood a fighting chance against me. Well, against a greater part of my army, but of course not me." Freeza spoke in a calm voice, sitting in his hoverchair. To his right were Zarbon and Dodoria; to his left was the Ginyu Force. It was all Freeza needed to completely demolish the entire Saiyan resistance. "How does it feel? To work so hard for something only to have it swept out from underneath? Then, on top of it, losing the birthright? I can't help but imagine it's a feeling that makes you sick to your stomach, almost like a punch to the kidney. Because that's how I felt once I found out about your treachery. I did so much for you monkeys, forgave even the biggest trespasses, and even let you all keep your king and for what? Nothing. So any last words, my dear royal monkey?"_

_King Vegeta remained silent, standing still in front of the galactic emperor. He had no words for the sick son of a bitch and his bullshit tone._

_"__Words fail you at this hour, King Vegeta?" Freeza smirked, aiming a finger with a bead of energy at the end right at the regal Saiyan. "May Kami have mercy on your soul." Freeza chuckled before firing the beam; it traveled right through the Saiyan's heart. His shock was palpable before he fell to the ground, blood pooling around him. _

_Freeza opened his mouth to let out one last cackle before his scouter beeped. It was detecting a large power level growing by quadruple digits every second. Before it could get past six hundred thousand, it overloaded and exploded in Freeza's face. Same with his warriors. That's when an explosion in the sky knocked his focus away from the Saiyan. He looked up to see where his flagship was…it was just a large cloud of fire and smoke in the air._

_"__MY SHIP!" Freeza roared in fury, looking to see what caused the destruction. Whatever caused this massive power level was on his ship and destroyed it. However, the explosion was quickly faded away to show a glowing yellow form. "Who is that?" _

_The form then vanished, leaving the warriors in shock, before it reappeared before them. All of the warriors immediately recognized the glowing figure, it was Zuchino. It obvious from the black and red armor and his body features, but that was all that was recognizable of the Saiyan. The main thing that stood out to him was his hair, it went from straight black hair reaching down to standing on end and practically glowing yellow. His muscle mass seemed to have increased substantially and his skin was far brighter than before._

_"__Zuchino, what did you do to my ship?!" Freeza snarled. "You'll pay dearly for that."The tyrant looked over to Dodoria and nodded. The fat pink alien returned the action before dashing forward, knowing that he could still take the glowing monkey with little ease. Whatever Zenkai he may have gained from his brush with death and the torture was definitely not enough to take him on._

_That's when Zuchino diverted his glare to Dodoria, who stopped in midair. _

_"__Dodoria, what has gotten into you? Get him!" Freeza demanded before noticing just what was happening to his top-tier warrior: he was pulsing. His body was expanding with each second; they were small, pulse-like expansions until Dodoria's cries of terror and pain, that's when they became larger. In a few seconds time, he practically doubled in size. No one could find the mental capacity to figure out what they were going to do and just what the Saiyan was doing to him with just a glance?_

_That's when Zuchino raised a finger and fired a beam of ki, so thin it was almost unseeable. The second it reached Dodoria, he exploded…no, he popped like an overinflated balloon. Entrails and innards from the pink alien fell across the landscape while his allies stood in shock. The Saiyan turned his sights on the blue alien Zarbon. He blinked out an existence, giving the pretty alien no time to comprehend what was happening. He felt it though when his body was suddenly racked with indescribable agony from every side; the blows came from every plausible side so fast, it was like it happened simultaneously._

_After five seconds of the brutal torture, the Saiyan reappeared next to Zarbon. The now eyeless alien began to fall before the enraged Saiyan grabbed his braid, halting his descent. Zuchino pulled the alien up to look him in the eye. Noticing the groans and labored coming from the alien, the Saiyan lowered him down a little before drawing his knee back. He slammed it directly in Zarbon's face, causing a sickening crack to echo across the battlefield as Zarbon's skull gave way under the pressure. Once he pulled his knee back, Zarbon's entire face had wrapped around the shape of the Saiyan's knee, dead at impact. He dropped the dead alien to the ground just as he disappeared, barely missing Recoome and Burter's flying grasps._

_"__Damn it, where did he go?!" Recoome cried, looking around for the missing Saiyan. He got his answer as he felt two thighs grab his head and violently wrench it to the side, snapping the giant's neck. Zuchino disappeared once again before Recoome's body even hit the floor; he let his presence be known by kicking Burter into the air. He reappeared above the speeding reptilian alien, a ball of red ki energy already prepared in his hand. Without even a blink, he fired the ball of ki and vanished again. The blast exploded against Burter, his scream of agony being his last sound before he was incinerated from existence._

_"__Guldo, freeze time!" Ginyu commanded the trembling green alien; he quickly emerged from his fear and puffed out his cheeks. For Guldo, the world went monochrome for a second. That's when he saw the Saiyan, standing before him and completely frozen. Guldo inwardly chuckled, planning his attack when he noticed something. Zuchino was moving! No, that was impossible; no one could move during his time freeze!_

_The Saiyan lifted his hand and aimed directly at the now horrified green alien. His eyes practically bulged his skull as his mouth opened to scream, time immediately resuming. Jeice, Ginyu, and Freeza then noticed the Saiyan blasting away the small green alien. With the three of them left, Freeza looked at Ginyu and Jeice._

_"__You two, distract him while I transform!" Freeza said before the Saiyan delivered a kiai that blasted the galactic emperor from his hoverpod and sending him skirting across the landscape like a ragdoll. With their emperor now down and the Saiyan hadn't even broken a sweat, the two remaining warriors of the Ginyu Force realized just how powerful Zuchino had grown in this new state. _

_"__Jeice!"_

_"__Yes, Captain!" Jeice said as he quickly formed a Crusher Ball in his hand. "Take this, monkey!" Jeice sent the ball hurtling towards the Saiyan with as much speed as he could muster. The Saiyan only raised his hand in defense. Once the ball touched it, it shattered like glass and the ki shards fell down to the ground. Jeice stood frozen, his attack was so easily destroyed. With great speed, the Saiyan appeared in front of Jeice, making him yelp as he fell backward. He began crawling away; he saw the Saiyan's new turquoise eyes…he didn't think such hate, such mate, such malice possible through one glare until now. The Saiyan raised his hand towards him, a red ball of energy quickly taking form in his hand._

_"__Captain!" Jeice screamed before Ginyu appeared before the Saiyan, his arms and legs spread out and a devious smile planted on his face._

_"__Change n-" Ginyu's foolproof plan didn't account for a beam of energy to pierce him through the neck. Ginyu's hand's shot towards his throat as he tried to gurgle out his special attack chant before he fell down to the ground, no longer moving. Jeice, seeing just how fucked he was, took off to the sky in hopes of escaping the Saiyan. Just as he thought he got away from the Saiyan, he looked back to see he was gone._

_He looked forward only to fly face-first into the boot of the glowing Saiyan. Jeice cried out in pain, blood pouring from his nose like a faucet before he was double-ax handled from the air. Speeding towards the ground like a meteorite, he welcomed the death it would surely bring…until he stopped. Looking up, he saw Zuchino in front of him with his left hand pointed towards him._

_"__Please, Zuchino, just let me go," Jeice begged, spitting the blood and mucus from his mouth._

_"__How many…" Zuchino began as Jeice looked up towards the now speaking Saiyan. "How many of us did you slaughter after they begged for their lives?" _

_"__I'm sorry!"_

_"__How many?!"_

_"__Have mercy!"_

_"__You deserve no mercy," Zuchino growled as his golden aura reappeared around his body. His hands began to glow as he joined them together before ripping them apart in a violent fashion, telekinetically ripping Jeice's arms and legs from his body. Jeice cried in sheer agony before Zuchino joined his hands back together, crushing Jeice in between his own limbs. His screams didn't cease as Zuchino released the crimson alien, letting him fall to the ground. He raised a hand towards the dying Jeice, sparking a ki blast before his attention was drawn to a new figure approaching him._

_It was Freeza, now in his final form. Zuchino never seen it himself, he'd only heard of the rumored form that everyone thought was a gigantic monster, given his first three forms. He was pure white with purple domes on the top of his head, his shoulders, wrists, and ankles. Truth be told, he had heard the rumor that Freeza could transform, but never expected it to be true. _

_"__Like what you see, monkey? This is my true form; enjoy it while you can, no one other than my father has forced me to transform into this state. Now, feel fear that is worse than dea-UGGGHHHH!" A hard fist to Freeza's gut made him lose his words. He looked up to see the furious turquoise eyes of the remaining Saiyan glaring down at him._

_"__I am going to kill you," Zuchino growled as he knocked the Arcosian away with a devastating right hook. Freeza sailed backward, still frozen in shock before Zuchino grabbed hold of his tail; raising him into the sky, Zuchino brought the tyrant down onto his knee with spine-breaking force. Freeza screamed in pain as he flew upwards to regain his bearing. He was too slow as Zuchino grabbed his foot and threw him towards the ground, launching a red ki blast after him. Freeza managed to correct himself before hitting the ground but the ki blast slammed into him, exploding the area into a giant crater._

_Freeza dashed out of the smoke and fired a purple blast at the glowing Saiyan with a screech of fury. The Saiyan zipped out of the way and reappeared in front of the shocked tyrant, delivering a savage headbutt. The impact turned the tyrant around and Zuchino grabbed him by the back of his neck before dashing down at great speeds. Freeza let out a panicked scream before his face slammed into Planet Vegeta's crust. Without giving a second, the Saiyan began dashing forward while dragging the tyrant against the ground, leaving a line of destroyed crust for miles. Once he tired of this, he let go and began floating upwards. Forming two balls of electrified red ki in his hands, he began firing blast after blast down at the unmoving tyrant. Zuchino rained fiery hell down on the tyrant, kicking up a plume of dust and smoke seen from miles away. Finally, he raised his hands into the air and instantly charged a plateau-sized ball of energy before hurling it down at Freeza. It exploded with planet-shaking force as the Saiyan glared down through the smoke plume. He finally lowered down to the edge of the crater. He knew that wasn't enough to kill Freeza and he didn't want it to. He wanted that bastard to suffer every second before he would die. _

_Almost on cue, the dust cloud was quickly blasted away by a purple aura of furious ki that larger than any Zuchino has ever seen. Freeza stood on his two legs, vibrating with rage. In fact, his anger was practically palpable. The tyrant's energy had dropped a great deal as he glared at the Saiyan through one bloodshot, glowing eye, the other closed in pain. The battle left his white skin with scuffs, deep gashes that oozed red blood, and the tip of his tail was disintegrated in the blast. His teeth were bared with rage and he was obviously on the last ends of his sanity from the beating just received from the Saiyan monkey HE HAD FUCKING RAISED!_

_"__YOU FILTHY PIECE OF MONKEY SHIT!" Freeza roared, his aura exploding even bigger as he glared daggers towards the Saiyan. "I made the Saiyans who you are! Without me, you all would still be the cavemen you were when my father gave you over to me! And what do I get in return?! Mutiny, insubordination, and now I have to deal with this bullshit?! How dare you make me bleed, the mighty Lord Freeza!" With that, he blasted towards the Saiyan at a speed most being in the universe would be incapable of perceiving, but the Saiyan vanished before he could land a hit. Freeza, angered by this, began blasting around him. Once it was over, he began looking around, searching for the Saiyan._

_"__Cut the bullshit, Freeza." That voice cut into his ears like a knife, making him growl in anger. "You treated us like your toys, using us to carry missions you were too lazy to. You never cared about us, you never gave so much a minuscule portion of a shit about how you treated us. Instead, you kept us oppressed and downtrodden every chance you could get!"_

_Freeza saw the Saiyan appear in front of him and deliver a devastating blow to the tyrant's stomach. Freeza spat up blood before Zuchino delivered a roundhouse kick that sent the tyrant sailing through the air. Quickly catching up, he delivered a right hook kick to Freeza's face before delivering a punch to the tyrant's chin. Freeza floated backward before correcting himself._

_"__I REFUSE TO BE BEATEN BY YOU!" Freeza roared before he unleashed his own ki blast flurry at the Saiyan. Instead of dodging, he stood still and let the blasts hit. He fired dozens a blasts a second before raising his finger, channeling a basketball-sized ball of energy and throwing it directly at the cloud. The explosion held the power of multiple nuclear blasts, destroying up the ground for miles._

_Freeza panted as he watched the smoke begin to sift away, hoping that did it. None of his blasts hit before, nothing would be capable of surviving such an energy volley from him in this form. That's when he saw it. First, he saw the yellow glow shining through the smoke. Then he saw the hair. Then the boots. Finally, the smoke fully cleared to show the Saiyan still floating in the air, not even a scratch lining his form. Freeza's sanity practically snapped in two._

_"__Why won't you die?!"_

_"__Because," Zuchino spoke, giving a small smile, "I've finally realized. They said it was a legend, that it was just a myth."_

_"__No," Freeza growled, it was not possible. _

_"__I even thought it was just a fable, but now I see. I am a Super Saiyan."_

_"__It's just a myth!"_

_"__You seem a little scared, Freeza." Zuchino chuckled. "Scared to see your demise before you? And to think, it's going to be at the hands of a simple piece of monkey shit." _

_"__How dare you think you're better than me?! You think now that you're a Super Saiyan that you're better than me, Lord Freeza, the emperor of the universe?! Well, you're not! I OWN YOU! I OWN YOUR PLANET! IN FACT," Freeza roared as he raised his hands quickly with a ball of red ki in it, making Zuchino's eyes go wide, "FUCK THIS PLANET!" Freeza threw it to the ground, speeding fast enough to ensure Zuchino would not be able to stop it._

_"__FREEZA," Zuchino shouted, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"_

_On cue, there was a planet-trembling explosion that threw the warriors across the air. Such an explosion was felt even on the opposite side of the planet, destroying it and creating deep fissures across the planet, lava even shooting out. Once the light faded and the explosion was over, the Saiyan flew back to the site. There was a large hole tunneling down past he thought possible, it was clear what Freeza did: destroyed the core of the planet._

_"__Shit, that bastard tried to destroy the planet to try to win." Zuchino thought for a second before an energy spike struck his mind. He felt Freeza's ki…and it was rising faster than he thought possible. He flew off in the direction as fast as he could, he knew what the tyrant was attempting to do. And, judging by how fast he was going, he wouldn't be able to stop it. He also had to think about how he would make his exit from Planet Vegeta, he gave the planet a good ten minutes before it completely detonated._

_Arriving at the scene, his shock stopped him dead in his tracks. Freeza's body had gone from slim and sleek to looking like a full-on muscle with arms and legs. But his power, it rose past what he thought possible. He cursed his earlier cockiness; of course, Freeza wasn't using all of his power, his pride wouldn't let him think that a Saiyan was worthy of it. _

_"__100%!" Freeza finally roared, completing his power up. He looked over at the Saiyan and gave a deadly smile. "Now, time to show you your place."_

_Zuchino kneeled over from a hard fist to his gut, he didn't even see the tyrant zip in front of him. Freeza grabbed his head and brought him down on his knee, making the Saiyan fly up with a broken nose. He zipped up and unleashed a flurry of punches upon the Saiyan; each punch struck with enough strength to show off his rage. Zuchino's armor cracked and shatter underneath the constant punches, leaving him in just his bodysuit. _

_Halting his assault, he grabbed the Saiyan by both of his armpits and threw him down, launching a pink ball of ki towards the Saiyan. The ki ball connected with the Zuchino's stomach and sent him flying down faster before finally exploding in the umpteenth explosion of the day to rock the entire planet. Zuchino laid there, struggling to move after the assault. Gashes and scratches lined his body, all oozing blood. However, he pushed his body to stand and began searching the air for Freeza. _

_That's when the tyrant came dashing from the left, only allowing the Saiyan enough time to face him before he slammed his foot into his face. Using the momentum, he brought the Saiyan back down to the ground before hopping off and flying away again. He flew into the air before landing feet first into the Saiyan's gut, making him vomit out blood. Freeza smirked, looking down at the barely conscious Saiyan with sadistic glee._

_"__Ah, feels good for the natural balance to be reset." Freeza chuckled, before stomping onto the Saiyan's stomach and eliciting another scream of agony. "You should've just stayed on the ship! *Stomp* I was thinking about offering you a place. *Stomp!* But *stomp* not *stomp* any *stomp* more!"_

_That's when the Saiyan flared his aura, forcing Freeza off of him. Freeza flipped in the air before dodging a flying punch from Zuchino; he countered with a punch that rattled the Saiyan's world before kicking him away. The Saiyan flipped and delivered a heel kick to Freeza's temple, sending the tyrant flying. It didn't stun him for long before he zipped away, Zuchino following close behind. Clashes of fists between the two galactic titans reverberated around the destroyed countryside, visible from the shockwaves caused by said clashes. The two titans reappeared, locked in a flurry of blows on each other. They continued across the world before Freeza used his tail to grab Zuchino, shocking the Saiyan just long enough to be punched into a plateau on an island. _

_Freeza fired off another a volley of pink ki blasts at the rubble. Once he finished his volley, Freeze lifting his arm and forming a big ball of ki that practically filled the sky. Satisfied with the power it held, he fired it at the fallen Saiyan. The ball practically erupted when it touched the island. Once the dust cleared, a large hole where the island once was being claimed by the ocean. _

_Freeza geared up for his own cackle before he was dropkicked in the jaw, shooting the tyrant off into the sky. Zuchino appeared before him and stopped the tyrant's trek with a backward fist to the face. Freeza responded with a punch to the Saiyan jaw and double-ax handled him. The Saiyan halted his descent before dashing back upwards to headbutt Freeza in the stomach. The tyrant doubled over, his face frozen in a pained expression. Zuchino used his advantage to blast Freeza away. The galactic tyrant corrected himself before throwing a ki blast back. Zuchino swatted it away before he saw a volley of blasts heading towards him._

_"__Again with this?!" Zuchino roared as he powered up and deflected the ki blasts one by one with expert skill. He didn't seen see Freeza arise behind him or raise his finger, a bead of ki forming in it. Only when Zuchino realized that the blasts he was deflecting were just recycled blast, getting back into line. He was too late to turn before a beam pierced the center of his torso. Another hit pierced his shoulder, another pierced his right lung. He turned to see Freeza smiling before he zipped away and clocked Freeza in his temple with all of his power, sending the tyrant careening into a mountain._

_With his opponent momentarily dealt with, he looked down to see the holes in his torso, all leaking blood. His breathing had also almost immediately taken a hit, making it harder to get air. He knew he had to finish this fight soon, he couldn't fight for much longer in this condition._

_"__Oops, did I hurt you really badly?" Freeza asked, hovering up to face the Saiyan. "Too bad you aren't like my race, who can survive even the most critical of injuries. Your fight is over, monkey, you should just let me put you out of your misery."_

_"__You're one to talk, you're weakening very quickly." Zuchino shot back evenly, playing his hands carefully. It's obvious that he struck a nerve from Freeza's expression._

_"__What?"_

_"__You haven't noticed?" Zuchino chuckled, spitting some blood off to the side. "At the beginning, you had me pinned, but then you began weakening rapidly. That's why I managed to begin fighting with you more evenly. In fact, I dare say in a few minutes, your advantage will be gone."_

_"__You're bluffing, you're weakening!" Freeza shouted at the Saiyan. "Your body can't hold that little Super Saiyan transformation for too much longer and now you're want me to quit!"_

_"__Prove it," Zuchino said as he powered up. _

_He dashed at Freeza and immediately kicked him through a mountain and blasted him out of the rubble. He quickly appeared in front of the flying tyrant and backhand slapped Freeza away. Zuchino powered up and sent a flurry of blasts after the downed tyrant, who dashed through it and palmed Zuchino in the face, flipping the Saiyan in the air. Freeza then kicked Zuchino further into the air before flying after him. He threw out a punch to strike the Saiyan's spine, but Zuchino spun out of the way and launching a blast into Freeza, which blasted him away. Freeza dissipated the blast only to be elbowed in the back of his head by the zipping Saiyan and double-ax handled him towards the ground. Freeza landed and flew back up, head-butting Zuchino. He grabbed the Saiyan's neck and flung him down to the ground. Zuchino landed and dodged the flying punch from Freeza and spin kicked him into a plateau. He was entrapped in the wall before he powered up, breaking down the rock formation. He put both his hands in front of him and fired a beam of ki so intense, it blasted the Saiyan away with its power. _

_"Hah!" Freeza laughed. Zuchino reappeared at Freeza and delivered a punch that Freeza blocked with his forearm, shattering the ground around them. Freeza kicked, but only struck Zuchino's afterimage. Zuchino reappeared behind him and unleashed his own blast of red ki that flung Freeza forward. Freeza corrected himself in air and dashed back at his attacker. The Saiyan smirked and moved to the side to dodge the flying punch to karate chop Freeza in the neck before kicking him away. Freeza flipped in the air before dashing back at the Saiyan. He dodged the kick and slammed his fist into the tyrant's face before grabbing it in one hand. He began sprinting forward, throwing Freeza into the ground. Freeza created a crater and Zuchino fired energy rings at him, sealing him in place. Freeza struggled in his binds before the Saiyan delivered an anger-filled stomp to his gut._

_"__That's for my planet," Darkotsu said before he stomped him again, harder. "That was for my family," Darkotsu said before he backed up and aimed a red ki blast at him. "And this is for my sister!"_

_The resulting explosion sent Freeza deeper into the ground for a few seconds. Zuchino waited by the hole before the ground behind him burst open with purple energy. Freeza's fist found itself on Zuchino's face, knocking him away, before charging a large, black ball of ki and launching at him. Zuchino phased out and the ball flew toward the center of the ocean, detonating and emptying the entire ocean. Zuchino reappeared and backhanded Freeza away, through a plateau before Zuchino reappeared on the other side to kick him through again. Freeza grabbed the Saiyan's leg when he tried when tried to kick him again; Freeza couldn't help but crack a smile at his surprised expression. The tyrant spun around at extremely fast speeds before throwing Zuchino into the ground. _

_Zuchino struck the ground like a meteorite, causing a crater five times bigger than him. Zuchino looked up and dodged the flying kick that shattered the ground on side of him. He grabbed Freeza's leg and pulled, tripping the tyrant and making him hit the ground face first. He jumped up and extended his legs with all his force in Freeza's back, deepening the crater. His aura flared around him as he powering up his Xenoshock. Before he could launch it, Freeza unleashed a kiai around his body, knocking Zuchino off. Zuchino flipped in the air to regain his balance before Freeza punched him in the jaw, knocking him further up. _

_He teleported in front of Freeza and kneed in the jaw, sending him into the air before teleporting again and elbowing him in the stomach into the ground, making a huge crater. Zuchino flew into the crater and laughed as he watched the tyrant float out, angered._

_"__Tried to tell you." Zuchino shrugged as Freeza let out a frustrated growl before charging the Saiyan again. He moved out of the way of Freeza's punch before blocking his kick with his forearm. "I've been going slower for a bit, to try to see just how much you would empty yourself before going back full strength." _

_"__Shut up!" Freeza screamed as he unleashed a flurry of blows, each one either blocked or dodged by the Super Saiyan warrior. After dodging another kick, he countered it with a furious punch directly aimed at the tyrant's nose, shattering it. Blood gushing out of it as Freeza raised it. Before he could notice anything else, the Saiyan planted a fierce elbowed to the tyrant's cranium; he hit the ground at invisible speeds._

_Zuchino lowered down next to the tyrant, who struggled to get to his feet. _

_"__I told you your body was weakening." He scoffed, walking forward with his hand glowing. "Should've just accepted your defeat before and tried to flee. I probably wouldn't have chased you, knowing your pride was destroyed is better than anything else I could do to you. Oh well, might as well test that theory."_

_"__Curse you." Freeza hissed as the Saiyan drew ever closer, his hand becoming surrounded in golden energy. "I can't be defeated, not like! NOT BY A STUPID MONKEY WRETCH!"_

_"__Tantrums won't help you now, Freeza. At least accept your death with some dignity." Zuchino growled as he reached the tyrant and raised his hand. "Goodby-" Curse his cockiness._

_He should've known that the previous attack wasn't enough to finally subdue the overlord. He should've known that however weak Freeza is, he was like any wounded and cornered animal: he would do anything to ensure his victory. He should've known that Freeza's power level was weaker than his at this point by a hair. If he had taken all of this into consideration, he wouldn't have had three Death Beams shot through his gut._

_He fell to the ground, slipping out of his Super Saiyan state before he even hit the floor. Freeza hopped to his feet and let out a victorious cackle. He walked over to the downed Saiyan and stomped his foot on the Saiyan's foot._

_"__You fucking dumbass monkey, I didn't even think that ploy would work!" Freeza cackled, stomping down again. "That's why I will always be better than you, my dear Zuchi. I am smarter, stronger, and better than you in every way. I knew your pride would be your downfall during this battle, now you've just proven it even more. You can change your hair and eye color all you want, but at the end of the day, two things always stay true. I am the greatest being to have ever lived and a Saiyan monkey is still merely a monkey." With that, he did one more stomp and dug his toes into the Saiyan's holes. Hearing the Saiyan cry out in pain after all the humiliation he wrought upon him was amazing. "You fought valiantly though, my dear Zuchi, easily the greatest warrior I've ever battled, but I'm afraid your story comes to an end here. But, let's finish out this legendary battle with some fireworks."_

_With that, he began rising into the air, an orange bead of ki forming at his fingertip._

_Zuchino lied on the ground, tears forming his eyes. His pride blinded him to avenge his fallen family, his King, and his sister. It was all his fault...if he hadn't been so fucking cocky! He could've destroyed this damn tyrant. But now, here he was, awaiting Freeza's final blow to his planet. _

_NO!_

_His Saiyan blood began to boil again. He couldn't believe the thoughts running through his head! And he called himself a Saiyan?! Lying down on his face?! Letting the man who killed his entire race to go unpunished?! No! It was not going to end this way! He refused to go out like this! This bastard would pay for what he did! Even if he fought down to his last breath and lost, it would be better than surrendering to this bastard! Why?! Because he was the warrior of legend, he was the avenger of his fallen people, he was the terror that would haunt anyone who dared cross the Saiyan ever again, and HE was the one would finally rid this universe of that white, sadistic, evil wretch known as Freeza._

_HE! WAS! A! SUPER! SAIYAN!_

_A pulse flashed around his body as he stood back to his feet, shocking the floating tyrant. Another pulse ran through his body. Finally, his body pulsed before his hair stood up once again and his eyes became an angry turquoise. He was a Super Saiyan this time. Freeza took a look before he let out another chuckle._

_"__But of course you can't just keel over and die already!" He raised his finger above his head, the orange bead expanding into what he liked to call the Supernova. The attack was the size of a small moon and capable of destroying both this wretched Saiyan and his homeworld once and for all; the power and mass of the energy created a vortex, sucking small rocks and other smaller matter into the heart of the energy ball._

_Zuchino cupped his hands on top of each other and pulled them to his side; fuchsia energy began crackling around his body. Years ago, the King of all Saiyans taught him his signature technique. Freeza let out one last chuckle as he felt his attack reach full power. _

_"__And this is where you end!" Freeza roared as he launched his Supernova at Zuchino, who had finished charging his attack as well._

_"__Galick Gun FIRE!" Zuchino shouted as he threw his hands forward, firing off the powerful beam of ki towards the center of Freeza's attack. The two began approaching each other before they finally collided, locked in the ultimate and final struggle of power. _

_"__I won't be defeated!" Freeza screamed as he fired a purple ball of energy into his attack, moving the Supernova closer down to the Saiyan. "Good, you're fighting through the agony and better than I would've expected of a wounded monkey!"_

_Zuchino gritted his teeth as he watched the Supernova edge closer to him. No, it wasn't going to end like this._

_"__This must be hard for you with all those wounds," Freeza shouted as he put more into his blast, "I'm sure this makes them burn!" The struggle inched more dangerously closer to the Saiyan. The ground around him began to split, even more, causing lava to spew out of the fissures._

_"__For the love of fucking Kami, Freeza; just shut the fuck up!" Zuchino roared as he powered more energy into the blast, evening the struggle back out. _

_"__You foolish money, haven't you realized you're messing with the universe's ultimate warrior?!" Freeza roared, powering all of his might into the beam, pushing the Supernova far closer to the Saiyan than previously. The ground below the Saiyan's feet broke apart, leaving him over a cavern of darkness. Still, he refused to give in._

_If this was his destiny, so be it. He'd rather go down fighting than letting that bastard skirt by._

_"__Hahaha, I can feel you slipping!" Freeza cackled as he began powering even more energy. He was sure that his victory was all but guaranteed and, with it, his place as the true emperor over this universe. No one would be able to challenge him again, now that the so-called "legendary warrior" was gone. He could taste his victory…before a ball of ki slammed into him, making him buckle in pain and lose focus._

_Who could dare to harm him now, everyone was dead?! Freeza looked over to the side at the figure and nearly fell over; he could only scream in shock, "It can't be!" _

_Zuchino wasn't sure what happened above with Freeza, but the pressure he was feeling on the other side seemed to weaken enough that it gave him an opportunity. Now was his chance! _

_He powered every bit of his energy into one more push, sending a massive surge of energy through the Galick Gun into the Supernova. With the new amount of pressure, the giant ball of fiery ki popped like a balloon and the Galick Gun surged towards its creator. Freeza could only watch the fuchsia beam with a stupefied expression on his face._

_"__NO, I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS! NOT LIKE THIS!" Freeza roared, trying to hold back the energy wave. "CURSE YOU, ZUCHINO!" Freeza screamed one last time before the beam of ki pushed past his defenses and fully engulfed him, turning his world into bright and hot fuchsia. He could scream in defiance and agony as every part of his body vaporized within the traveling beam before it collided with Planet Vegeta's moon. The explosion caused could be seen by planets hundreds of miles away. It was almost like the fireworks for the celebration that Freeza, the terror that held the universe in his iron fist for decades before now, was now officially gone._

_Zuchino exhaled as he lowered his hands, watching the explosion finally subside. He did it. He had finally avenged his kin._

_"__King Vegeta, Corma, Cucumba, mother, father, all of you; may you rest in peace," Zuchino whispered to himself before the surge of pain finally hit him like a ton of bricks. The adrenaline rush that he acquired before his beam struggle had finally subsided and he was now feeling everything that the tyrant had put him through. While doubling over and clutching his still bleeding torso, he looked around the planet for a second. The fight with Freeza had definitely hastened the planet's destruction. If he wanted to live, he had to leave and he had to leave now. _

_But where could he go? Nearly every planet in the universe would either kill him due to their loyalty to Freeza or kill him for his previous loyalty for Freeza. He wasn't exactly in a state to fight off anyone at the moment. Then there also the issue of his injuries, he definitely wouldn't be able to fly through space like this. Freeza's ship was gone, any idea of using it died when he transformed on it. _

_That's when it struck him. Their fight never took them near the launching pad in the capital city! He had to try it. Pushing aside his pain once again, he took to the sky and dashed towards its direction. Along the way, he saw the devastation that was wrecking his homeworld thanks to Freeza. The once beautiful green and red landscapes were gone, lost to broken crust and oceans of lava coating the service. There were waterspouts of fire encircling the planet and the sky was now a foreboding black and red. If he hadn't memorized the planet by now, he surely would've been lost due to the now unrecognized landscape._

_He arrived at the city, which had all but crumbled. The warriors during their genocide definitely did a lot of damage to it without a doubt, but thankfully (and very luckily for the Saiyan), the launching center was mostly intact from the battle and the earthquakes wracking the dying planet. He blasted down the doors and entered. There were two space pods left, one of which was definitely the most modern and fastest unit. But it needs the most modern scouter to operate. He looked around before he saw one on the table. _

_Quickly putting it on his ear, he pressed the button and the holographic spinning wheel appeared before him. It was synchronizing to his biometric reading before he could give any command. Another earthquake shook the planet, this time almost shaking the Saiyan from his feet. He caught onto the railing just as the scouter gave him a confirmation reading._

_"__Welcome, Master Zuchino. Please select your destination." A computerized voice asked as a holographic map of the universe appeared before him. He almost said anywhere before he realized that it would only take him to the nearest world registered with the Freeza Force…definitely not where he wanted to end up. Instead, he pressed the Western Galaxy. The Freeza Force had just begun to establish a foothold there, he would more likely to land on a planet that wasn't occupied by Freeza; there was a slightly favorable chance he'd land on a planet that wasn't affiliated with any anti-Freeza taskforce._

_The scouter pinged with confirmation and the pod hissed open. He quickly hopped in and closed the door. Another far more powerful earthquake wracked the planet one last time before the roof began to open. It got caught almost immediately due to a malfunction, but the pod blasted through it anyway. Zuchino relaxed into his seat before he watched looked down on the Planet Vegeta one last time once he was in the outer atmosphere. Fiery explosions wracked the surface, bioelectricity surrounding them. Lava spewed out from vents in even bigger columns. Light began to encircle the planet and bio-electricity surrounded it. Then it exploded. Like a firework. _

_It wasn't any different from any planetary explosion that he'd seen, in fact, it was pretty standard. But it still was different. Far more different than he thought possible. His heart began to ache and tears flowed free from his eyes before the pod began spraying a pink gas around him. It was sleeping gas, something the pod was designed to do for warriors during trips that would last longer than the galactic standard day (1.45 day by Earthy standards)._

_Zuchino thought he saw another space pod blasting by him before he finally gave into the darkness, welcoming the sweet release of unconsciousness._

* * *

"And that's when I crashed on Earth," Zuchino concluded, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "Wow."

"Feel a bit better now, don't you?" Tony asked as Zuchino smirked and nodded.

"Yea, you guys were right. Who would've known opening up would help?" Bruce and Tony exchanged a look before they decided not to say anything.

"Confronting the issue usually is one of the ways to help get out of it...in fact, do you know why I was adamant on coming on this trip? Do you know why I came on this trip? Y'know besides trying to find you a place to phone home?" Stark added, making the Saiyan let out a small chuckle. "I did it because I have this great fear of the unknown out there. Ever since the invasion, I've been thinking about those threats constantly; I stayed up nights in a row, tinkering with suits. And I wanted to get over it, badly. And I did, but it still was down there, deep in my soul. So, when Fury approached me with building this ship, I knew that coming on this trip would help me, so I came." Tony stated before shrugging. "It's been fun though...well, for the most part."

"Sta-Tony..." Zuchino said, looking back at the billionaire, "thank you...a lot." He smiled briefly as he wiped his tears.

"No problem, ET," Tony added, giving him a brief smile back as Bruce yawned. "All right, let's all get back to bed. I don't know about you all, but I'm beat."

"Do you think you can sleep tonight?" Bruce asked the Saiyan, who pondered the question.

"I don't know, but I'm willing to give it a try," Zuchino said, earning a smile and nod from Bruce. Their moment was cut short by the ship suddenly lurching forward. All the inhabitants fell to the ground, not knowing what was happening. Had they crashed or entered the atmosphere of another planet?

"What the hell?" Zuchino muttered as he stood and looked out the window. That's when he saw it, that damned bird shaped ship. It had a blue light emitting from it and covering the ship. It was the tractor beam emitting from standard issue vessel of the Nova Corps. How could he forget about them? They were a pain in his ass even before he killed Freeza.

"Occupants of this vessel," a voice cut through their audio system across the ship, "you've not only entered territory under the Nova Corps' protection without proper authorization, but our scanners are also detecting Saiyan material was used to construct your ship. You are hereby under arrest, prepare to be boarded."

"Zuchino," Bruce looked over at the glowering Saiyan, "who is that?"

"Fucking Nova Corps, forgot about them." He muttered, helping the scientist to his feet. "Long story short, they are an intergalactic police force dedicated to protecting the Southern Galaxy and...well, let's just say there is history between the Freeza Empire and the Nova Corps."

"What kind of history?" Bruce asked, feeling a bit stressed. "Good history or bad history?"

"Depends on whose side you were on; but for us, very bad," Zuchino said as the ship lurched to the side again, this one in the opposite direction of the opposing vessel. The Nova Corp ship had extended its ramp into the trio's ship. Tony began to press a button on his wrist before Zuchino stopped him. "No, I have an idea, but you both can't say anything I give you a signal," Zuchino stated. "Can you promise me that?"

"I'm sure-

"Tony, promise me!" Zuchino repeated; Tony looked the Saiyan in the eye and saw his desperation.

"Of course."

"Thank you." Zuchino sighed as he walked back into the main quarters and proceeded down the levels, his team following behind him closely. Finally, the lowest floor. It was a small compact area, the only thing of note being the exterior door. Zuchino quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan and aimed his hand at the beam, awaiting something to happen. The Nova Corps, despite most of them not possessing any noteworthy weaponry, definitely must have something that would aid them in their fight since they would dare not stop a Saiyan pod before.

That's when something shot through the door and attached to his neck; the shock kept the Saiyan from avoiding the object that immediately began glowing red. He didn't think anything of it before he felt his energy being drained at a very concerning rate. He dropped to his knee, his Super Saiyan state quickly fading away.

"Zuchino, are you okay?" Bruce asked, placing a hand on the panting Saiyan's shoulder.

"This thing, it's draining my energy. I...I can't do anything." Zuchino panted out. This was bad, very bad. That's when a loud bang echoed from the door. Another hit after a few moments, signifying they were attempting to break down their door.

"Okay, fuck this." Tony tried once again to push the button on his wrist before the Saiyan grabbed his hand, keeping it from his wrist. Tony looked down at bemusement at the Saiyan, who shook his head.

"No? They're literally sucking away your energy, this is the last choice-"

"Tony..." Bruce cut into his rant, "think about it: if they have the tech to do this to Zuchino, they are crazy prepared for anything at this point."

"Right." Zuchino panted, attempting to rip the device from his neck but it was useless at this point. Too much of his ki was already drained and it seemed to have stopped, but it left him entirely defenseless. "Just...wait for my signal."

Finally, the last bang forced to open the door to reveal six Nova Corps soldiers. The soldiers marched into the vessel and formed a small half-circle around them. They all wore a metallic helmet over their heads. They also wore a blue bodysuit that was less forming fitting than Zuchino's and gray armor with a yellow symbol engraved on them. The one in the center had a few more medals adorning his chest, possibly showing off his higher ranking than the others.

"Um, hel-" Whatever Bruce was going to attempt to reason out, it was immediately caught in his throat by the soldier aiming very wicked-looking rifles directly in his and his allies' faces.

"Hello." The commander said in a very monotone voice, looking at the three ship inhabitants. A soldier to his right lowered his rifle and withdrew out a small camera-like device. The soldier aimed it at the trio and a blue light surrounded them.

"Okay, hello gentlemen, how are you guys today?" Tony cut in. "Lovely weather, huh?"

"Very lovely weather." Zuchino panted out before the blue light cut off and the scanner let out a sound. The soldier's eyes widened at the results before handing it over to his commander.

"A Saiyan." Zuchino resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Thought Freeza killed all of you."

"Yeah, well Freeza was bad at making sure he exterminated races," Zuchino stated as the Nova Corp officer in front of him typed a few buttons into his wrist computer and a hologram of the Saiyan emerged from the device.

"Zuchino, the former lieutenant-general of the Freeza Force; by the authority of the Nova Corps, I place you under arrest for the destruction and illegal sale of various planets, genocide, and enslavement of several races." He red off the sheet before his glare left the Saiyan and focused on the two beings standing next to the Saiyan. "And who are they?"

"We are-"

"I kidnapped them." Zuchino panted out before Bruce could finish his explanation.

"What?" Tony and Bruce both uttered out in shock before the Saiyan gave them a glare, practically telling them to shut their mouths.

"Is that true? Why do they seem so shocked?"

"I told them they were my allies. I was taking them deep into the South Galaxy to slaughter them when I got the chance." Zuchino bowed his head. Tony and Bruce exchanged a look at each other, deducing that is why he told them to wait for his signal.

"Is what this Saiyan said true; were you kidnapped from your planet by him?" The leading officer asked the duo.

"Yes, it's all true." Tony quickly stated, earning a suspicious glance from the soldiers. After a few tense seconds and staring, the leading officer looked over at one of his regular soldiers.

"Add kidnapping to that list of charges." The leading officer ordered before he walked to Zuchino and cuffed his wrists. Once he was sure the cuffs and device were properly secured and the Saiyan was fully immobilized, the commanding officer picked him up and pushed him forward. The Saiyan stumbled forward a bit, letting out a small growl before he continued moving forward.

"Where are we going?"

"Your trial."


	4. Locked Up

Nova Corps. Prison

Xandar, Southern Galaxy

10 (Earth) Hours Later

Zuchino sat in his cell, his hands and ankles bound by a chain that was unbreakable at this point. Some of his strength had returned after the Nova Corps realized it was draining too much out of him and toned down the frequency (good to know he was their test dummy). He kept kicking himself for forgetting about the Nova Corps, of course, they would detect his ship the very second he entered the Southern Galaxy. Last time the Freeza Force came, they fought his warriors so much that Freeza decided it wasn't even worth the fight at the moment. Granted Freeza thought he had more than a cycle left before he would die, but that miscalculation is on the dead emperor.

He also noticed that the sleep he got, despite all the circumstances, wasn't flooded with nightmares and flashbacks to Planet Vegeta's detonation. If he ever got the chance to see Tony or Bruce again, he would be sure and thank them for their help. He could still sense them on the planet but wasn't sure why they were still there. He assumed that the Nova Corp would let them go along after being deemed victims by them, but maybe there were holding them to be witnesses at his trial.

The Saiyan's door slammed open and three guards filled the room. Zuchino gave a small scowled as he looked them up and down. "So, are you my brigade?"

"We are. Get up." The head guard gruffly ordered him. Not wanting another shock for being disobedient, he stood and they disconnected the chains around his wrists and ankles. Almost immediately, they cuffed his wrists and attached them to his waist chain belt. With their prisoner secured, they guided him out of the walled-in cell into a neutral colored hallway. They slowly traveled down the cellblock walkway, with the guards surrounding the Saiyan on every side. Jeers and curses were thrown the Saiyan's direction, but he didn't let phase him outwardly.

Once they reached the end of the cellblock, the guard scanned his card against the door before it slid open. He stepped into the transparent elevator and they commanded, "Nova Prime Office." Immediately, the elevator began lifting as the Saiyan looked back at the planet behind him.

"Lovely planet you guys have here." He muttered; the soldier to his right instantly gave him a dirty look.

"Don't even think about it, Saiyan." He growled from behind his mask; Zuchino gave a small chuckle before facing forward, attempting to defuse the tension.

"Don't worry, those days are behind me." He chuckled; wisely deciding threats weren't best made in his place.

The doors slid open to a white and clean environment. It had fauna in the room, giving it a small bit of color, and a wall of windows displaying the balcony and blue planet behind them. Several soldiers were placed throughout the room, all holding rifles and glaring directly at the Saiyan while he stepped out of the elevator into the room. The person who mainly had his attention was a woman sitting behind a console. Her hair was in an intricate style he definitely identified as Xandarian and her outfit made it clear she was the commander of the Nova Corps.

"All of this for little old me?" Zuchino smirked, looking around him. "You really shouldn't have."

"Zuchino, Saiyan of the Planet Vegeta." The woman stated, never taking her eyes from the Saiyan. "Lieutenant General of the Freeza Force, the adopted son of Freeza himself, and the right hand of Vegeta, the King of all Saiyans. I thought it seemed too good to hear that all the Saiyans were gone."

"Can't help but think you seem very happy to see me." Zuchino quipped, rolling his eyes.

"On the contrary, Zuchino, I'm actually ecstatic to have you in our custody. While Freeza gave the lot of you the due punishment that you all had coming, I always felt that death seemed to good for you." She said, stepping out from behind the console. "All though I must say it is strange to see you out of the regular Saiyan attire."

"Well, can't say dressed in a Saiyan armor is the most comfortable thing ever." He shrugged like it was a casual conversation. The guards tensed at his sudden movement, but a look from their commander immediately caused them to stand down.

"So, I must ask, what brings you to this side of the universe? You definitely weren't just sight-seeing."

"I'm on a mission."

"For who? Can't be Freeza, his empire practically crumbled this past cycle when they found their ruler was dead. Could you be working for his brother?"

"You mean Freeza's boogeyman to keep us in fear that someone worse than him was possible? No, I was sent specifically by the Kai of this galaxy."

"A Kai you say? And you call Freeza's brother imaginary." The Nova Prime chuckled. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Considering I know that something has wiped planets out across this galaxy at alarming rates, I'd say yes." That got her attention.

"What do you know?" Her tone was a sharp as her glare at the mention of the destruction wrought upon this universe.

"Not much. If as a final request, care to tell me?" He suggested as she took a few seconds to glare at him, considering the request.

"Tell him, Rhomann." She told the pudgy, curly-haired man next to her, looking at him. He looked like he was going to question her decision before her prolonged glare made him give way.

"Half a cycle ago, we noticed a few planets were being destroyed across the galaxy. We thought nothing of it at first until it increased in rate exponentially. Within the last few days, ten worlds in total have been destroyed without any pattern. The few survivors we managed to find said that it just happened without any warning. The only thing they all had in common was the appearance of a green hue surrounding the planets before the explosion. Any soldiers we sent to investigate were never found, believed to be killed by whatever the being is."

"Any idea what it could be?"

"We don't know." He answered as the Saiyan sighed. So nothing new aside from the green hue claim, but still nothing that could aid him in his search. And with him stuck here, there was no telling what could happen. He needed to get in contact with King Kai.

"Do you know anything about this Saiyan?" Nova Prime quickly asked, giving the Saiyan a suspicious glance.

"Any specifics, no. I was sent here to investigate the claims and take out the threat."

"So what, do you want us to let you go and go investigate?" She asked sarcastically, evident in the amusement shadowing her eyes and chuckle in her voice.

"I would like that," Zuchino suggested, but already knew the answer.

"I'm not willing to take that chance. That's why I'm personally sentencing you to life in Kyln for your crimes." She smirked at him before asking, "Any last words?"

"Do it count that I was the one who killed Freeza?" Zuchino asked as he looked up at the Nova Prime. A brief look of shock crossed her face as there were collective murmurs across the room. However, the shock gave way to amusement.

"Please, if you had enough power to kill Freeza, you've never worked for him for so long." She simply stated as Zuchino's teeth clenched.

"How about you take off this collar and I'll show you how I went about killing Freeza?" Zuchino suggested as the commander let out a hearty laugh.

"And let you blast your way out of here in typical Saiyan fashion? I think not. Get him out of here." She commanded as the guards walked up to retrieve their prisoner.

That's when the windows exploded behind them, knocking down a good portion of the soldiers. In flew Tony, clad in his Iron Man armor, hovering with his arm aiming directly at the Nova Prime. Behind him Bruce, who held a Nova Corps' blaster in his hand.

"Alright, I've waited long enough. We're going to take our friend and go."

"Tony..." Zuchino groaned, lowering his head.

"What, I'm here saving your ass and all you can do is compla-" He didn't even see the Nova Prime hit a button her wrist, sending an electromagnetic pulse straight towards the distracted billionaire. Almost immediately, the Suit powered down and causing the front part of the suit to open. Stark fell out as his suit fell to the ground, shut off. Bruce, in shock, lowered his gun and was immediately flanked by soldiers to his side.

"So, hostages, huh?" Nova Prime stood up with a look of fury in her eyes while looking at the Saiyan, who sighed. "All of them, off to the Kyln! Now!"

* * *

-Kyln, 3 Hours Later-

The Avengers walked through the jail hallway, guided by the guards and drones (Of course the Nova Corp wanted to make sure their star prisoner never got free).

"I haven't received a thank you yet," Tony said after a few moments of silence.

"For what, for getting stuck in jail with me?" Zuchino quipped back.

"For trying to save your powerless ass." Tony fired back as Zuchino chuckled before looking back.

"Tony, your level of bullshiting is practically unrivaled in this universe."

"To be fair, we did try rather than leave you stranded and locked up." Bruce chimed in.

"Which is exactly what I did not want you both to do; the Nova Corp is known across the universe for being perhaps one of the most well equipped and powerful armies. I had hoped that you would just take the ship and head home."

"We can't just leave you, you're one of our friends," Bruce replied as Zuchino chuckled.

"Well, that's interesting." The guard, a reptilian alien, said. "I didn't know Saiyans were capable of affection, yet here you are."

"I thought Khuuls were capable of growing hair and above your height, yet here you are...well, then again, there are only...what, three of you left?" Zuchino fired back; he barely had time to react to the guard twirling around and slamming the butt of the blaster into his cheek, causing him to stumble to the side. Tony and Bruce moved to help but reptilian's furious glare dared them to move an inch.

"Listen here, Saiyan," he snarled back down at the Saiyan, "the only reason you are alive is that whatever I do to you won't be justice enough in my eyes! But my patience isn't infinite, so one more wisecrack from you and I will kill you. Do you hear me?!" His scaly lips peeled back to show a mouth full of razor teeth while he glared at the Saiyan.

"Got it," Zuchino muttered before spitting out some blood to the side before standing back up straight and looking the alien in his eye. The alien gave a small superior smirk before turning around and continuing forward.

"I appreciate the affection Bruce, but there was a reason why I wanted you all to leave me," Zuchino said before they reached a new room.

"Stand in front of the grate and strip." The Khuul commanded, standing off to the side.

"What?" Bruce asked incredulously.

"Strip, now!" The guard commanded with even more force. Immediately, the three Avengers walked over to the grate and began peeling off their clothes. They remained only in their undergarments, which seemed bared enough for the guards who pounded on the door. A new guard emerged with an orange hose in his hand aimed directly at the Saiyan.

Orange liquid shot out of the pipe with more force than the Saiyan anticipated, sending him stumbling back into the grate unceremoniously. He fell back against it, the force of spray bringing about a great pain across his torso. The wretched stench emanating from it was burning his nostrils and lungs, making him practically unable to breath. His eyes began watering before they finally shut off the stream of the disgusting liquid. The Khuul guard bellowed in laughter as he grabbed the dazed Zuchino by his elbow and shoved him forward through the doorway into the next room.

"The high and mighty Zuchino, thwarted by a simple hose!" The reptilian alien cackled behind him as his anger finally reached its boiling point and he turned to throw a punch. That's when seven drones descended from the air, all armed with a minigun on the bottom aimed directly at him. The Saiyan froze in place as the reptilian cackled again, "Can't lay a finger on me in here, ya bastard!"

That's when Zuchino decided: the very second he breaks out of this hellhole, the Khuul will be the very first one he kills.

He turned away from the cackling guard and grabbed a pair of pants and began to get dressed. Tony and Bruce, also covered in the orange liquid, were forced into the room by the time the Saiyan had pulled his pants up. They were going to say something to him when they saw the long, thick scars adorning the Saiyan's back. They were random and the signs of the whipping the Saiyan told them about.

Zuchino sighed before he turned to grab a shirt from the pile, looking down the entire time. While putting his arms into the shirt, he looked up to his allies staring at him with a gaze he couldn't describe. He then looked down as saw why, there were very noticeable scars from his battles, especially the many dots of Death Beam holes, scattered across his torso. He could only let out a grunt before throwing them a t-shirt.

"Stop ogling me, I already told you what I did for a living," Zuchino muttered before putting his shirt over his head.

* * *

After finally getting dressed and fielding questions from the prodding humans (despite all the progress they made so far, he really did not feel like discussing every scar), the guards escorted the trio into the general population jail block. It stretched up massive proportions, further than they could see, and in the center was the command guard booth. They could tell from the many soldiers glaring down at them from the windows, all holding rifles.

The Saiyan took a deep breath before he began walking into the room. Almost immediately, the room's atmosphere tensed up as all eyes peered down at the new entrants to the prison. Zuchino could feel the looks of recognition on him as some people began whispering before the first yell of "MURDERER!" rang out and a food tray hit the side of his head. Almost immediately, the room erupted in a cacophony of slurs thrown towards the Saiyan as he continued walking forward to the cells, followed by the rattled Tony and Bruce behind him.

"What is happening?!" Bruce shouted over the yells, noting the people following behind them with threatening looks on their faces and countless other making threatening gestures towards him.

"Plenty of people in here have probably lost their family and friends to the Freeza Force, more specifically the Saiyans," Zuchino admitted, grabbing a bottle thrown at his head and redirecting it back at his attacker; a satisfying thud let him know he hit his mark. "Which is why I told you both to leave, I didn't want you in here with me. I already have a big target on my back from both the guards and the prisoners; in here with me, you're targets as well."

"Won't the guards protect us?" Bruce asked as Zuchino scoffed.

"They would rather let me die." Zuchino looked back before he walked into what he thought was a brick wall. He turned to see a blue alien standing over him with a devious smile on his face.

"Oh, a Saiyan." The alien purred, rubbing his hand against the Saiyan's face, brushing hair to the side before getting in close. "I'm gonna slather you up in Gunavian jelly, and go to town..." The Saiyan cut off his fantasy by, in one fluid movement, choke slamming the prisoner down on the table. The metal groaned underneath the weight as all eyes fell on the Saiyan, who tightened his grip. Tony and Bruce saw something in the Saiyan's eyes, something they'd never seen: murderous rage.

It took Bruce uttering, "Zuchino" before the Saiyan's eyes softened just a tad bit, sparing a gaze back at his allies. After all the humiliating shit he has been through the past three hours, he finally hit his breaking point and stopped trying to hide his Saiyan bloodlust.

"Okay, everyone listen up because I'm only going to say this once!" He roared, lifting up the blue alien into the air and throwing him into the crowd. "You so much as touch me or my allies, I will rend you limb from limb. And don't you dare think that this fucking collar around my neck will stop me from fulfilling that promise. Are we clear?!" Silence. "I SAID ARE WE FUCKING CLEAR?!"

"Yes, sir." A collective squeak echoed across the jail in affirmation.

"Great." Zuchino sighed as he looked back at Tony and Bruce. "Keep moving." With that, the crowd cleared away for the Saiyan and his allies. Tony and Bruce exchanged a look before continuing behind the Saiyan, knowing they're more than likely defenseless if left by themselves.

"Zuchino?" A familiar voice called out, making him pause. Not again, not here and not now. But it sounded so real. They turned to see a woman, looking about the same age, wearing a yellow jumpsuit just like him. The only difference from every other prisoner was the metallic collar around her neck, supposedly siphoning the ki from her body. There was no mistake. It was her.

"Corma?!" He could only say before she quickly closed the gap and hugged him closer to her. He couldn't speak, he couldn't even talk. All he could feel was bliss.

"His sister?" Tony asked Bruce, who could only nod with a small smile on his face.

"I-I-I-I thought you were dead." Corma stammered out, breaking the hug to look at her brother.

"I thought you were dead. What happened? How did you end up here?" Zuchino questioned as Corma sighed, a weary look crossing her features.

"It's a long story."

* * *

Corma, being a Saiyan, managed to lay claim on one of the nicer private rooms that the prison let inmates fight over. It was slightly larger than most rooms (having four bunk beds in the room with enough room to spare) and an actual door that would shut (though it could be easily opened if someone actually wanted to).

"You'd be surprised at the number of throats I almost ripped out for this room," Corma stated, pressing a button on the wall to actually shut down the door.

"So, what happened?" Zuchino once again asked.

"Where do you want me to start at, it has been almost half a cycle now." She asked, sitting down on her bed with a sigh.

"Planet Vegeta when Freeza invaded."

"We knew you were kidnapped. Our scanners picked up on your distress signal after we ran back footage from your scouter and deduced you had been kidnapped. Knowing Freeza would never send the Ginyu Force after his star pupil unless it was something majorly serious, we figured it was likely because the Irkens and Furons sold us out. From there, we rallied the troops and were preparing to storm the ship when they appeared." She growled under her breath at the memory.

"Who?"

"Not only had they sold us out, the Furons sent dozens of their troops to take over the Squadron B. We didn't realize until it was too late and Freeza's Forces were already attacking. From there, the defenses began crumbling and King Vegeta told me to run. He wanted me to sneak onto the ship and retrieve you and hide out on some planet; try to get stronger and avenge them someday. I refused, but..." She took a deep breath, trying to keep tears in, "I knew he was right. So I did. But just as I got to the ships, a power level shot up from nowhere, blowing up my scouter. I thought it was Freeza powering up until I grabbed a new scouter and found out it wasn't. That's when I went back and found you." She gave a little brother a punch on the shoulder with a proud smile. "My little brother, a Super Saiyan, taking down Freeza and his men like nothing."

"You were there?"

"Of course you never saw me because I was hiding...until the last moments. I saw you losing to Freeza and I intervened."

"That was what happened?!" Zuchino practically yelled. It bothered him for years after Freeza's death why Freeza's end slackened up so much during the beam battle. He always assumed Freeza ran out of steam, but that excuse seemed shaky at best. Now it makes sense.

"I blasted him and he was too shocked to see me still alive that he stopped paying attention to his attack. Then I ran back to the city and blasted off in my pod. Traveled through the Galaxy for some time until I crossed into Nova territory. Been here amongst these morons ever since."

"So you haven't found a way out?" Bruce asked as Corma looked over at him with confusion before looking at her brother, her expression practically demanding an explanation.

"Long story short, got stranded on a planet named Earth, roped into helping them out whenever they would need it and got caught up in a battle with the Chitauri."

"The Chitauri?" Corma sighed at the memory before chuckling. "How did that go?"

"Surprisingly, Tony and I took them out an entire armada. Anyway, I spoke with a Kai; yeah, I know," Zuchino said at his sister's expression, "told me about some planets being destroyed across the galaxy and asked me to come to investigate. But I can't do that if I'm locked up in here. So..." Zuchino left it for here to fill in the blanks. A thoughtful look crossed Corma's face as she thought for a few moments before she smirked.

"Follow me, I just about to meet with someone," Corma said as she gestured for the Avengers to join her. She quickly opened the door and walked down the walkway, the few prisoners up there for hurrying away from the two Saiyans' path. They followed her through the hallway until they got to the large, dark shower room.

Once in there, she looked behind before reaching into an empty laundry pale. She pulled out a small pin and pushed a button on her device that was in a small hole. She turned to her little brother and did the same.

"Listening device. Picked up on that last month." Corma started with a smirk until she continued forward. They reached the center of the dark shower room and stopped. There was a beam in the center, its plaster beginning to fall off from disrepair and grout. She fell down it before knocking on it twice.

It echoed across the room before she stood back and waited. Tony geared up for a snarky remark before two figures began emerging from the shadows. One of them was massively taller than them while the other was much smaller.

"Zuchino, Tony, Bruce; say hello to two of my best friends..." Corma began before the figures stepped into the light.

The taller one looked like an anamorphic tree, complete with a face and arms. ZUchino recognized it as the race Flora colossus, commonly known as Groot. The smaller one was a raccoon scowling at them with a look of annoyance clearly plastered on his furry face.

"Rocket and Groot."


	5. Jailbreak

"Hell no!" Rocket roared at Corma, who held her head in her hands. "I'm not adding in three more dumbasses into our plan, let alone another Saiyan!" Rocket pointed at the three Avengers off to the side, standing awkwardly while watching the argument that began five minutes ago.

"He's my brother, I can't just leave him behind." Corma fired back.

"I don't care! The more people in on this, the more chances we take of failure! I want the first chance out of this shithole!"

"I am Groot."

"He's right, y'know." Corma nodded toward Groot's direction.

"Yea, I know a good portion of the plan hinged on your ki abilities-"

"More like 90%."

"Eh, I'd say 60%."

"That's still more than half."

"I can make up the other 40%."

"I am Groot."

"I don't know, I'll make it as I go."

"That's a terrible plan." Tony lobbed from the side.

"No one asked you!" Rocket exploded at the billionaire.

"I am Groot."

"You too. Geez, I'm surrounded by nothing but morons right now." Rocket groaned, rubbing his hand on his face. "Fine, fine. These idiots can join us."

"Now was that so hard?" Corma asked with a smirk and her arms crossed, making Rocket growl at her before he turned to the Avengers.

"What can you idiots do?" Rocket inquired.

"We're renowned scientists on our planet, you little trash panda." Tony fired back at the Raccoon, who gave a confused glance.

"What?"

"Nothing." Bruce jumped in. "We can definitely help with whatever you need, we want to get out of here as much as you do."

"Scientists, you said?" Rocket asked, earning nods from the duo. "Good, then I won't have to do all of the heavy liftings in building this."

"Building what?"

Rocket reached into a nearby basket and pulled out a small cube, obviously shoddily put together due to the limited resources in the prison. There was also a large red button on the side, taped down at the moment.

"That is an EMP device." Rocket explained condescendingly, earning two hard glares courtesy of Tony and Bruce. "It should be strong enough to disable the ki drainers around their necks. Once they shut off, you will have a ten-second gap before it reboots to crush and get it off. However, I'm still missing two crucial parts that I eyeing, but seeing that we have now had three more useful idiots, we can get it today and be out of here in about...I don't know, an hour."

"Really? That soon?" Zuchino eyed the raccoon suspiciously; Rocket responded his suspicious look with a devious smirk.

"Yea, that soon." Zuchino looked over at his sister, who gave a knowing nod. Her trust was good enough for him.

"So, what do you need us to do?"

* * *

-5 (Earth) Days Later-

Zuchino sat next to Rocket, watching the doorway while Rocket continued working with his devices behind him. After watching the guard's usual activities and deciding who was the best to do what, they split into teams to get the things they needed; he wasn't exactly paying attention to what Rocket asked them to get, all that his job was to stay and guard the raccoon against being discovered. It had been a few minutes of comfortable silence, only broken by the occasional curse from Rocket at his devices.

"Yo...Zucchini?" Rocket called out, making Zuchino breathe out an annoyed sigh.

"Zuchino." The Saiyan corrected while turning around to look at the anamorphic creature. "What is it?"

"So you said you're on some mission from God, right?"

"From the Kais of the Universe, they want me to figure out what is destroying planets across the South Galaxy. From what the Nova Corps. told me, it's something that produces a green light before detonation."

"Think it's the Freeza Force?"

"Nah, all of their big hitters were killed by me during the battle." Zuchino brushed off the questioned before he noticed Rocket's astonished gaze. "What?"

"I thought a planet detonation killed them along with Freeza?"

"No, I killed Freeza and them after they killed off most of the Saiyans, which is why the Kais came for me: apparently I'm the strongest being in the universe currently."

"Interesting...looking for work?" Rocket gave him a devious smile.

"No, I'm trying to put mercenary work behind me. It...changes you, having your own planet destroyed, y'know?"

"I wouldn't, I don't know what planet I'm from." Rocket grumbled as Zuchino gave him a small stare before deciding it wasn't worth the explanation (since he isn't exactly sure that there aren't raccoons elsewhere than Earth). "So why are you trying to go fight that thing?" Rocket asked as Zuchino looked at him with a questioning glance. "What are you, some type of hero or something?"

"No." Zuchino immediately answered, looking forward. "I was instructed to do by the Kais and don't want it to blow my new home planet. Nothing more, nothing less."

"...alright, if you say so," Rocket muttered under his breath, giving the Saiyan knowing glance before continuing forward. "Just seems like a heroic thing to do...something I would've never expected the highest-ranking Saiyan of the Planet Trade Organization to do."

"I don't remember begging for your view of this case." Zuchino's eyes cut at the raccoon, annoyance gleaming in them. "I am doing what has been asked of me."

"Almost like what you did with Freeza. Soldier until death, huh?" Rocket half-heartedly chuckled, noting the Saiyan's aggravated sigh and quickly standing from his chair (which fell to the ground). His fists clenched and unclenched for a few seconds before he simply uttered, "Just finish your device already. I'm betting they will be back soon with your last puzzle piece." and began walking away from the shower room. "I'll be out here."

"Whatever you say, hero." Rocket chuckled before turning his attention back on the device.

Zuchino walked out of the showers and stood by the doorway, trying to clear his head from what Rocket said. Of course, he wasn't a hero; he didn't want to do this, he was co-opted into this assignment by beings far superior to him. And he wasn't just "following orders", it was just that...he...

Why am I justifying this to myself?! I know why I'm here! Zuchino mentally yelled before looking over to the side and seeing a few prisoners eyeing him up.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He inquired in a bored tone, looking at the prisoners. "Because if not, stop staring or I snatch those eyes from your skull." With that, the prisoners quickly gathered themselves and stopped staring at the Saiyan, who gave a small smirk. Definitely not a hero

"Zuchino." A voice said in his mind, shocking him.

"King Kai?"

"What is happening, why is your ki signature so low right now?!" King Kai practically yelled, making Zuchino cringe at his volume.

"The Nova Corps. captured me and put this energy-draining collar around my neck."

"Do you need my help?"

"As much as I would love to say yes, I don't think to disrupt the natural balance is the best solution here. Besides, we have a plan that I'm hoping will work."

"Okay, I'll let your plan go for now; if you need me, just contact me. I'll do whatever I can to send help your way. Do you understand?"

"Yes, King Kai," Zuchino affirmed before he felt the psychic link between the two of them break.

"Zuchino," Corma called from on side of him, approaching him with Tony by her side, his hands stuffed into his pockets. Bruce and Groot followed behind them as well, Bruce's arms crossed over his chest a little too tightly.

"Hey. Did it happen?" Zuchino asked, noticing a few drones flying by.

"Yea, just going to wash up." Tony quickly answered before they all disappeared into the shower.

"Oh, I'll join you," Zuchino replied, eyeing the outside to ensure no one was following them, before quickly following behind in stride.

"Alright, Build-A-Bear, here you go: one electricity modulator," Tony said, handing the device over to the raccoon.

"Great, you're not as entirely useless as I thought you were." Rocket answered as Zuchino chuckled.

"And two electro-charge packs," Bruce answered as Bruce handed them over.

"Wait, two? I only wanted one." Rocket answered, taking both of them and observing them. "Did...did you two leave the one I gave you?"

"I am Groot." Groot declared in a confused voice.

"I GAVE IT TO YOU TO LEAVE SO THE GUARDS WOULDN'T GET SUSPICIOUS!" Rocket exploded at the two.

"You didn't tell us!" Bruce roared back as Rocket threw the decoy device at Groot's head.

"You dumbasses, they're going to know we were in there now!"

"Calm down Rocket, how long will it take you to complete the device?" Corma questioned as Rocket looked at the two electronic devices he needed.

"Not long but if the guards know, we may not have the ti-" At the very moment, the lights flicked red and an alarm blared throughout the room.

"Well, you better start working. I'll go keep a lookout." Corma called out as she ran out of the shower room, Groot following closely behind her. Rocket grabbed his face and let out a deep, prolonged sigh of irritation.

"Okay, focus Rocket; Terran 1 and 2, I need you both here. Zuchino, hold the device and don't push anything until I tell you." Rocket said, placing the device in his hand. Bruce and Tony flanked him on the sides as the raccoon guided them and they constructed the pieces together. After a few seconds of working, Corma and Groot ran back in, exclaiming, "Guys, they're coming down the walkway."

"You dumbasses didn't even hide your faces?!" Rocket roared while continuing to place a circuit board into its slot.

"We hid from the cameras!"

"IT'S A GUARD'S TOWER! THERE ARE CAMERAS EVERYWHERE!"

"Rocket, focus," Zuchino commanded, trying to keep his hands from clenching in impatience and possibly crushing the unfinished ticket to freedom.

"Inmates!" A booming voice commanded from the entrance of the shower room. "We know you are in there and have stolen devices from the guard's station! If you do not come out in the next thirty seconds with your hands up and the device in hand, we will not hesitate to use deadly measures. Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight..."

"Rocket!" Zuchino yelled, the unconscious urge to clench his fist growing even stronger.

"Shut up, I'm going as fast I can. Give me ten seconds!" Rocket said, soldering down a circuit board while Tony inserted a few things into his own device.

"There, done! Put your necks next to it!" Rocket commanded.

"Ten, nine..."

"Now!" Zuchino raised the device between his and Corma's neck and pressed the button.

* * *

"One!" The commander ordered before the armed prison guards began storming the room, rifles up and ready to fire at the very first sight of the unruly inmates. When they entered the part of the large shower room with light, they found the group of prisoners.

"Inmates, turn ov...er...the" The guard's command was quickly caught in his throat when he saw the two Saiyans rip the collars from their necks with relative ease. All of the guards could only watch in stupefied fear as Zuchino cracked his neck before giving a sadistic smirk.

"Sorry," Zuchino began, a red aura beginning to surround his body while Corma's blue aura began to roar to life, "what were you saying?"

"Open fire!" The guard found his voice and began firing his rifle, followed by the rest of squad letting loose their barrage of ammunition, both bullets and energy bolts, at primarily at the Saiyans. All of the ammunition exploded in little blue and red lights before they could even reach the warriors and their allies. After the little game began to annoy her, Corma's eyes glowed blue and the rifles exploded in their hands, leaving the guards defenseless and far more frightened than before.

"Oops." She smirked before Zuchino raised his hand and fired off a golden ki wave that carried all of the guards out of the shower room into the walkway, exploding them in different directions.

"Let's go," Zuchino ordered, looking back at his allies, before walking forward. The group, having gotten over their initial shock, continued behind their protector. He fired another golden blast of energy at the next gang of guards at the entrance yet again, this time blasting them over the balcony. Once they reached the edge of the entrance, they weren't surprised to see the entire prison had devolved in chaos at the sight of the first explosion. A few prisoners grabbed the seemingly unconscious guards' rifles and tried firing at the Saiyans, but a blue ki beam through their chests shut them down. Other prisoners fired at the distracted guards, grateful that their opportunity to fire back at their captors.

Seeing the walkway was destroyed, the Saiyans formed a ki barrier around themselves and their allies, using it to float down to the ground and shield them from the carnage around them. After looking around and walking forward, a sadistic smile split the Saiyan's face when he saw a familiar reptilian alien come into their view, being strangled by a prisoner. He used a kiai to blast the prisoner across the floor while the Khuul dropped to the ground.

He was ready to thank his savior before he saw just who it was and the smile on his face. He raised his hand to the guard's face and a yellow ball of energy formed. Zuchino wanted to kill him, to get the guard back for attempting to break his pride, and, honestly, to feel better.

"Wait, don't!" The guard cried for mercy while the Saiyan continued smirking. "Please don't! Forgive me! Have mercy!"

"Zuchino." Tony came from behind and placed a hand on the Saiyan's shoulder, making him look back. "Let him go." He simply said, but the weight of his tone hit the Saiyan like a punch from Freeza himself. He was devolving, back to his old ways. While the guard had hurt his pride, he hadn't done enough to justify possibly wiping his race from the universe.

Otherwise, he'd wouldn't be any better than...him.

The Saiyan let out a small sigh before roaring in the Khuul's face, "Where are my clothes?!"

"I-I-I..." The Khuul could only stutter, shocked he wasn't dead yet.

"You better tell me quick..." Zuchino uttered in a monotone voice and malicious gleam in his black eyes, "or else this new bout of mercy I'm experiencing finally dissipates."

"I can lead you there, just promise not to kill me." The Khuul pathetically growled, tears freely flowing down his face. The Saiyan, taking a few seconds to examine the guard's face before giving a sigh and letting him fall to the ground. The Khuul was on his feet in a second and leading the way.

"Guys, let's blow this shithole," Zuchino called out to his allies before following forward. Corma threw a strange glance to her brother's back before following behind him with everyone else.

* * *

Once they gathered their belongings and changed back into their regular clothes (Corma still had her original Saiyan armor), the Khuul led them to the transport bay, filled with escape ships for them. While Rocket hacked the ship's commands, the Saiyan stood next to the still sobbing Khuul while the rest of the group watched the doors for any guards or prisoners possibly trying to throw a wrench into their plans.

"Alright, ships are ready to go." Rocket notified as he hopped down front the entrance.

"Alright, you can leave." Zuchino gave a small side glance to the guard, who fell to his knees before the Saiyan.

"Thank you for your mercy!" The Khuul groveled at the feet of the male Saiyan, who gave him a glare before picking him up by his collar.

"You make sure that the news of this prison break will not reach the Nova Corps. Sabotage the equipment, lie, whatever you have to do. Got it?!"

"Yes, sir."

"Now fuck off." Zuchino scoffed before throwing the Khuul away from him, who quickly began running back into the hallway of the prison. Zuchino sighed before letting his aura fade and his energy level fall back to normal. Felt good to finally have that collar off his neck and being freed from that hellhole of a prison.

"I will say, furry bandit, you did well," Tony told Rocket, who gave a small smile.

"You did too for a moron." Rocket said as Corma gave Groot a hug.

"It was good meeting you."

"I am Groot."

"I know, I know; next time I see you, I'll pay up." She chuckled before seeing Rocket. "It's been fun. Don't forget about what I said."

"Oh shut up, my method is so much better." Rocket fired back before Corma shook her head. "And good luck to you, Zuchino! Don't die out there, we could use more heroes like you out there."

Zuchino rolled his eyes before giving the raccoon a small smirk before they all entered their ships and took out of the hangar.

* * *

-10 (Earth) Hours Later-

It seemed like a normal day at the Nova Corps. headquarters. But it wasn't for the higher-up officers of the organization. On top of finally having all of the specifications sent to the Kree Empire in effort to get the peace treaty underway, there was yet another planetary detonation that could not be explained other than being apart of the obvious string. What made this planet's destruction was the fact it was only 100 clicks away from the Xandar.

"They're getting closer." Irani Rael told Rhomann after her daily briefing while riding up to her office.

"We still don't have much information about the explosion, but we have no reason to believe that the source of the explosions is heading here. Though we've still sent a great deal of the force to go look for survivors and evacuate planets nearby."

"Well, that's slightly comforting. Here's to hoping that it won't decide on us being its next planet. Have we heard back from the Klyn about our star prisoners?"

"Yes, everything seems to be going well, they have been transferred to general. With the number of prisoners there that have a hatred for Saiyans, I'm willing to believe that he won't last much longer."

"Good, that's one off my conscience," Irani said before walking up to her office. "Garthan, any news on from the Kree?"

"Yes, Nova Prime. They have accepted our terms and the writers have begun drafting the treaty; the Nova-Kree Relations Committee has committed to signing it and we have no reason to believe that Kree Empire will not be willing to do the same." Garthan notified, giving a tablet over to his superior officer.

"Finally, a promise kept that can keep me in office," Irani muttered before walking over to her chair. Just as she sat down, alarms began blaring across the entire room. "What the fuck?!"

"There appears to be an unauthorized vessel entering our atmosphere," Garthan answered, looking through his device. "It appears to be a Klyn escape pod, but no one has checked in."

"I thought you said the Klyn said there were no problems to report?" Irani turned to Rhomann, who looked back through his report.

"They did." He said, handing the report over to the Nova Prime. She quickly skimmed through it before he noticed a pattern. Every first letter of a line seemed to be spelling something.

E-S-A-P-E

Escape, but what could he be talking about-"SHIT!"

* * *

The ship crashed into the pond in front of the Nova Corps. headquarters, alarming many of the guards outside. Klyn ships usually land in the designated parking area behind the building, so why did this one even come down? Come to think of it, why didn't they notify the Corps. that they would be arriving today?

"All guards, listen to me!" The Nova Prime cut through their earpieces, her tone immediately calling them to attention. "The Kyln ship contains the Saiyan Prisoner Zuchino! I repeat, the ship contains a very dangerous prisoner!"

That's when an explosion happened on the side of the building, catching everyone off guard. It was centered in the inventory room, where they usually keep inventory and the items kept from prisoners that were deemed an object of significance. A blur of red and gold flew from the building and into the ship, puncturing the side.

"Approach with great caution! Shoot to kill orders given! I repeat, shoot to kill! Do not let him reach the Prime!" Garthan's voice commanded just as the door blew open. Out stepped the Saiyan Zuchino, a female Saiyan they recognized his sister Corma, the iron clad suit they confiscated from the Saiyan's ally earlier that week, and a giant green monster that they'd never seen before.

"Now you can smash," Zuchino commanded as Hulk gave him a smirk before running forward through the hail of energy bolt fire at the now fearful Nova Corps. He charged through them, knocking them to the side, before raising his hands up and smashing down the front gates. With part of his goal complete, he sought to complete the next part by climbing up the walls and tearing the mechanic defense forces apart.

Soon, the entirety of the frontal defense system was permanently disabled by the giant green rage monster. The Hulk dropped down next to Corma, who gave him a big smile with the words, "Good Hulk." The Hulk returned the smile before they began walking through the front gate to the giant golden doors lining the entrance.

Once they reached the doors, Zuchino raised his arm and blasted the doors down. In the front area was a relatively large brigade of soldiers awaiting the warriors. Several armed Corps. aimed their rifles at them, but Corma fired a ki-generated shockwave, disabling their rifles. With their rifles down, Tony fired his repulsers at medium strength towards the shocked soldiers, knocking many of them down for the count. The brave souls who charged the group head-on were met with a giant green forearm to their face, knocking them across the room.

Finally, once many of the entrance forces were finally down, the Saiyan approached the front receptionist desk, its occupant remained untouched during the hectic battle that waged on for the past fifteen seconds. Zuchino gave a smirk before he placed his hand on the desk, letting his ki create a small crater underneath his hand.

"Excuse me, I was unable to count the floors during my last time so if you tell us what floor the Nova Prime's office is in, we'd be on our merry way," Zuchino said with a polite smile painted on his face.

"I-I-I c-c-can't disclose th-that information." The receptionist stuttered but was muted by Corma walking up the desk as well.

"He's become a lot nice over the years, I haven't. Where is it?" She demanded, making the receptionist's blood run cold.

"She's on the 67th floor."

"Now was that so hard?" Zuchino stated before a golden barrier surrounded them and they floated up into the air, breaking through the roof of the first floor. They continuing doing so, watching the soldiers and officials practically shit themselves when they saw the enemy combatants for the split second before they rose to the next floor.

Finally, they stopped in a familiar setting: the office of Nova Prime. They were at the front door to the office and the Nova Prime sat at her desk with her two highest-ranking officers standing next to her with a mixture of fear and shock while trying to remain stoic at the hands of their very possibly impending demise. The Saiyan dropped the barrier once he floated to the unbroken ground and began walking forward to the desk in a calm and deliberate manner. His Super Saiyan state quickly flashed on, making the commanding officers nearly jump out of their skin at the sigh of a new transformation.

His turquoise eyes bore into her blue ones and, once he was close enough, he stopped.

"Remember when I told you that I killed Freeza? I wasn't lying." Zuchino said in a very low tone. "So, here is what's going to happen now: you are going to give me back my ship, restock it with everything you took of it, plus more supplies and every bit of information you have on the planetary destructions across this galaxy, and we are going to leave and you will never have to hear from us again unless you need my help or I need your help. If you do not like the terms of this deal, I can just take everything by force and, for my troubles, detonate this planet. Now, which do you prefer?" Zuchino inquired as the commander gulped.

"We'll do what you ask."

"Good, now," Zuchino said as his Super Saiyan form dissipated with a flash. "I'm happy you can recognize a good deal when you have one."

* * *

-Two Earth Days Later-

After finally leaving the Xandar, the search was back on with a new member of the party. They all combed over every bit of intel from the Nova Corps. but could not find anything that could point them in a specific direction nor anything to describe the being or force doing this. At the moment, they were combing through the documents yet again while Tony continued piloting the ship, waiting for any signs of a large enough power level to be sensed.

"Fuck, that was all worth nothing." Zuchino groaned, sitting back in his chair with a sigh. "I at least thought there would be a perfectly universal reason we had to go through that week, but nope. Nothing."

"I mean, it's entirely nothing," Corma replied, putting down her own documents. "There's a pattern I know."

"What do you mean?" Bruce inquired, all eyes turned on the female Saiyan.

"So, back during our days of the Planet Trade Organization, we were looking at storming the South Galaxy since we had strongholds in every other galaxy except the South and East."

"I thought Freeza gave up on it because of the Nova-Kree war?" Zuchino inquired as Corma raised a finger.

"Right, Freeza did. His father, however, did not. King Cold always despised Freeza's willingness to play the long game, well, too long. There were a good few planets in the South Galaxy that buyers were eyeing due to rich natural resources, ranging from Katchin to Vibranium to Yaka, rumors even have there even was a planet that naturally produced Uru."

"Uru?"

"The metal used to make Thor's hammer. The most valuable metal in the universe because it is usually only found with the Dwarves of Nidavellir." Zuchino explained.

"The reason I know about this is that he ran the idea by King Vegeta and was planning on making a special task force of Saiyans. When Vegeta refused due to his loyalty to Freeza, King Cold went behind his back and started the task force himself. He also wanted me on the team but thought that having one of Freeza's highest-ranking Saiyans was too much of a possibility of being exposed. A week before they were supposed to launch, Freeza halted the project and threatened to destroy the planets in opposition to his father; because Freeza is massively more powerful than his father, King Cold gave in. But they still had the list..."

"Corma, what are you saying?" Zuchino questioned as Corma sighed and looked at her brother.

"I think whoever is doing this planetary destruction is a Saiyan." Corma finally said. Just then, the ship's intercom system buzzed to life.

"Guys, we've got a hit. I think we've found it." Tony's voice cut through.

* * *

Thank you guys, this fanfic is easily becoming one of my most successful! I also want to thank you guys for so many nice reviews and ideas, some of which I never thought of before and will be sure to incorporate into the series moving forward. As for everyone disappointed that the Guardians did not make their appearance, I'm sorry but I have a timeline I'm trying to stick with and this takes place before the GOTG's first movie.

And for those of you who think you have an idea on who the main villain will be, all I can say is to be prepared for the next chapter. ;-)


	6. Crazed

"The reading is coming from this planet?" Zuchino asked Tony, who nodded as he kept the ship in hover mode inside of the planet's outer atmosphere. "What planet is this?"

"Rastea. A cold little miserable planet, but had a sizable deal of Vibranium ore here. As far as I know, there are no inhabitants that could get in the way of the battle." Corma explained, her fist tucked underneath her chin while she observed it.

"Battle? If it is a Saiyan, don't you think they would listen to the both of you? Weren't you like a big wig on deck?" Tony asked as Zuchino sighed.

"I don't know, something about this just feels off. The energy coming from there doesn't feel malicious like Freeza's." Zuchino muttered. "C'mon, let's go investigate. I want you two to stay close to us, we're not taking any risks if it's a Saiyan; while Corma and I are a lot more understanding and merciful, the majority of Saiyans aren't." Zuchino commanded his two friends, who nodded.

* * *

After blasting through the thick layers of clouds covering the sky, they finally descended onto the surface. However, all they could see was white from the blizzard raging on above them. They exited the ship, clad in heavy jackets Tony had smartly packed before leaving the planet. Zuchino clicked the button on his scouter, immediately whirling to life and scanning every power level nearby. The giant spike had since disappeared surprisingly, probably because its owner sensed them coming and wants the element of surprise.

Clever bastards.

"Zuchino, can you find it?" Bruce shouted over the howling winds as Zuchino sighed.

"No, it disappeared." Zuchino sighed as he looked around before he noticed something on a nearby glacier. Even though the blur of white, he could see very plainly two humanoid figures on a cliff, watching them. Though once it seemed like their position was finally given away, they quickly took the air and began dashing towards the Avengers.

"Be prepared for anything." Zuchino declared as he and Corma stepped in front of Tony and Bruce, the former of whom immediately hit the button that activated his suit. The two figures got closer before they stopped and dropped from the air into the snow. One of the figures raised his hand and fired a yellow energy ball into the air. The small ki ball trailed into the air before it exploded in a grand spectacle in the clouds, clearing the sky for the three suns to shine across the horizon. Now they could get a good look at the two warriors.

The one on the right was tanned, far more than Zuchino and Corma, and wore a more accurate Saiyan armor, though it seemed to be the old model that only cover the torso and thighs. His right eye bore a scar that kept it closed, but his left seemed to glow in complete malice upon looking at the two Saiyans. His hair was jet black and stood straight up, very similar to Zuchino's Super Saiyan's hair.

The other, younger-looking one was leaner and only wore the leg warmers and boots. He also wore a green fur cloth tied around his waist. His hair seemed wild and unkempt, even by Saiyan standards, with scars littering his upper body and one going down his cheek. His expression was simply plain, almost emotionless at the glimpse of the four warriors in front of him.

"Are they Saiyans?" Bruce asked the two in front of him, who could only nod at the scientist.

"Yes, we are." The older looking one said. "I can't believe the two of you survived." He said with a hint of shock in his voice.

"Yea." Zuchino simply said, not taking his eyes off the younger one. The energy he was giving off was a little massive but didn't feel like planet bursting power. Maybe he was suppressing it?

"Yes, Zuchino and Corma." The older one said before there was a small silence between the Saiyans before he spoke again, "You don't remember me, do you?" The Saiyan siblings exchanged a look before taking a long hard stare at the older Saiyan.

"Should we?" Corma questioned as he smirked.

"I'm not surprised. I guess what happened between us was almost a common practice amongst the both of you. Perhaps my name should jog your memories. My name is Paragus and my son here is named Broly." Silence.

"Nope, still not ringing a bell," Zuchino stated, putting a hand on his hip. "What exactly did we do, maybe that will help? Did we save you, train you both, advocate-"

"You both attempted to kill me and my son," Paragus growled, knocking the words out of the Saiyan's mouth.

"You did that?" Bruce asked as Zuchino gave him a look of incredulity.

"You think I remember everyone I've ever killed or attempted to kill?" Zuchino whispered back before looking back at Paragus. "Surely there must be some misunderstanding, I think I can speak for both of us saying we never tried to kill any of our own. What are you speaking of specifically?" The anger boiling from Paragus was practically visible.

"It was four cycles ago, back when my son was born." Paragus began. "He was born with an exponential amount of ki for such a young age, the biggest ever seen. And that placed the target on his back."

* * *

_Paragus stormed the royal chamber, pushing aside the two guards and past the royal butler. The older Saiyan took a look at the King of the Saiyans, Vegeta, sitting with his two most loyal subjects, Zuchino and Corma, standing on either side with their arms crossed and a look of wicked malice in their eyes. _

_"That'll be far enough," Corma told him, holding up her arm at him for fair warning. Immediately, Paragaus took a knee and bowed directly to the king._

_"Please, King Vegeta, forgive me for barging in. I..." Paragus stopped and looked up at his king, who sat with one hand supporting in his head in a bored manner, "I am told you intend to send my son away; that his pod will be destined for an outlying world?"_

_"That is correct." King Vegeta answered, his deep voice echoing throughout the chamber. _

_"But that is the fate for a low-class warrior."_

_"On the contrary, what better way is there for your son to prove that he is indeed a truly powerful warrior than claiming an uninhabited planet on his own?" Corma asked, her smirk never leaving her face as she cut into Paragus' eyes._

_"I would appreciate if I were to speak to King Vegeta directly," Paragus replied as King Vegeta sat his arm down._

_"I would disagree, as the idea to send your son to the planet was the decision we three came to together." King Vegeta cut into Paragus, whose jaw could only drop in shock. "Your son is just continuing the Saiyan's legacy of subjugating valuable worlds and selling them to the highest bidder."_

_"But the planet he is destined for is the planetoid Vampa; it's an inhospitable world devoid of intelligent life. I don't see much of the profit from it."_

_Zuchino and Corma exchanged a look before looking down at the King, who sensed their question and gave a nod._

_"The truth is your son's latent abilities are abnormally elevated. I'd go so far as to call him a freak and possibly a mutant. Someday, that power will likely drive him insane." Zuchino explained as Paragus gave him a doubting glance. "When that time comes, he'll be a danger to not only to Planet Vegeta but the entire universe. Be grateful the King has decided on simply exiling him to a faraway planet and not simply ending his life for good as was suggested many counselors and me."_

_"No! This isn't right!" Paragus gasped as shot up from his kneeling position and pointed his finger at Zuchino directly. "You two! You're jealous! Because Broly's latent abilities surpass your own, you're trying to ensure that you keep you and your sister's spots as the King's dedicated lapdogs!" Zuchino's smirk dropped, as did his arms before sending a glare at Paragus that would chill most Saiyans blood._

_"You should take care of how you speak to my subjects," Vegeta said, narrowing his glare. "Say another word of that rambling conspiracy theory of yours and I will have your tongue." Paragus' shock was completely evident? He couldn't be serious! "Besides, you're far too late. He's gone. I had the pod launched before you got here." King Vegeta explained before Paragus looked over and dashed out of the window towards the landing strip. He immediately landed at the space station section and, after pushing an attendant out of the way, climbed into one. An attendant climbed in right before the ship fully launched into the air, leaving Vegeta, Corma, and Zuchino watching._

_"Shall we give chase, my lord?" Corma asked as Vegeta shook his head._

_"No. If he ever comes back, he knows he will die. Until then, let the fool dream." Vegeta answered, staring up at the air before walking back to his palace. Zuchino and Corma looked at each, shrugged, and continued after King Vegeta._

* * *

"Wow, that is pretty fucked up," Tony told the two Saiyan siblings who gave a sigh.

"After we got to that wretched planet, our pods were damaged beyond repair and we were stuck there for cycles. Every day was a struggle to have food and water to survive until one day, a few curious travelers decided to stop by and get a glimpse of the planet. We had our escape and we took it, heading to the nearest abandoned PTO base we could find. After getting the supplies we needed, we began taking revenge on Freeza and Vegeta by destroying the planets Vegeta and Freeza so desperately craved in this galaxy."

"So you were behind the destruction of the planets?" Zuchino asked, his ki spiking.

"Not I, my son." Paragus gestured to his son, who continued to stare forward with his emotionless stare.

"Paragus…we're highly sorry for what happened. Deeply sorry and nothing we can do will ever make up for the hell I know you've been through." Corma explained. "But we need to stick together, we're all that's left right now."

"What do you mean we're all that's left?" Paragus eyed her suspiciously before Zuchino and Corma's jaws almost dropped. That's right, he has been cut off for contact for over two decades now.

"Paragus, Freeza destroyed Planet Vegeta." Zuchino broke the news evenly, taking a second to let that process (judging from the look that addressed both of their faces, he was right). "King Vegeta, Cucumba, everyone is gone. As far as I know, we're the only four Saiyans left alive."

"What? Why?"

"We staged a rebellion," Corma explained, her voice quivering a bit. "We thought we had enough to destroy Freeza, but his army was too strong and killed off the Saiyans."

"What about Freeza, is he still alive?"

"No. I killed him." Zuchino answered as Paragus looked at him. "As Corma said, we're still highly sorry about what happened. It…we should not have let our loyalty to King Vegeta stop us from doing the right thing and attempting to train your son to hone in his power. We want the chance to at least begin to make it right to you." Zuchino answered as Paragus could only stare forward in shock while Broly looked down at the ground.

"So the Freeza Force is gone?" Paragus said before his shock gave way to a small smile before erupting in a burst of full bellowing laughter that caught the Avengers off guard. "Good, now I won't have to worry about killing Freeza and Vegeta."

"Wait, what?" Tony deadpanned, having the fortitude of the four to question Paragus' proclamation.

"Do you think I care about the Saiyan race? You bastards sent me and my son to die, I wanted you all dead. But thankfully Freeza took care of that for me as you did with Freeza. No wonder that base was abandoned when we stole on Freeza's flagships, they're all dead. And with the universal order left unstable, my son and I can finally take our place at the rulers of the universe." Corma watched as he pulled out a small device from his pocket.

"Paragus-"

"Silence, you maggot!" Paragus silenced Zuchino's plea, making the younger Saiyan grit his teeth in frustration. "I see now that my son's power wasn't some sort of fluke or freak, but it was a gift from the Kais; the sign that we, not that damned Freeza, were the ones born to rule this planet! But first… you both need to pay! Broly!" He shouted; almost immediately Broly's head shot up and looked directly at the Saiyans siblings.

"ATTACK!"

A switch seemed to have erupted in Broly as he dashed towards the two Saiyans with a vicious glare in his eyes; the Saiyan sibling duo prepared for battle...before the Hulk charged in between them and clotheslined Broly into the nearest glacier. Both the Saiyans could only slightly lower their fighting stances, confusion setting in on their faces.

"Um, Hulk," Zuchino got the giant green monster's attention, "we were going to fight him, you don't need to."

"Hulk wants to fight!" Hulk roared as Zuchino and Corma threw their hands up in defeat.

"Sure, sure, do whatever you want," Corma stated as Hulk smiled at her before he looked back at the emerging Saiyan. He clawed his way from his icy prison and glared at the Hulk with animalistic viciousness. He dashed toward the Hulk, pulling back his fist to punch the life out of the Hulk. The Hulk waited until he was near before he raised his forearm, blocking the powerful punch, and grabbed with his forearm and pulled him down into a headbutt, the crack of the contact echoing across the snowy miles, before punching him throwing him forward. The Hulk chased after the dazed Saiyan, who caught his bearing with just enough time to kick Hulk to the side.

He gathered green energy in his hand and threw towards the Hulk, who charged through the explosion without any sign of slowing down, and grabbed Broly's face with an angry roar before slamming him down into the ground repeatedly. Broly grabbed the gamma radiation monster's arm and twisted, flipping giant off his feet and sending slamming down into the ice below. Broly then hopped on the mutant's back and hopped down on it repeatedly, burying the Hulk deeper into the solid snow with an angry grunt ever moment.

The Hulk struggled underneath Broly's boots before rolled out of the way of Broly's jump and grabbed his leg. With the surprised Saiyan in his grasp, he laid into the Saiyan with strong, vengeful strikes to his head and chest. Once he finished, he repeatedly slammed the Saiyan into the ground over and over like a ragdoll before throwing him down into the ground, raising his foot and sending his heel into the base of Broly's spine. The Saiyan let out a cry of pain, making Zuchino and Corma wince, before passing out.

"Poor thing, he never stood a chance." Corma simply stated, having watched the entire battle.

"I know, his father never really trained him to be a skilled warrior. I guess King Vegeta's assumptions were false." Zuchino simply stated before he turned to Paragus. He laid in shock at his son's easy and swift defeat, there was no way that the giant green monster was more powerful than his son.

The Hulk let out a victory roar before he began walking back to the trio of warriors, a smirk on his face. "Puny Saiyan." The warriors began to laugh until they saw something that seemed impossible: Broly jumped back to his feet and looked directly at Hulk.

"Bruce, behind you!" Corma warned, but it was too late. The Saiyan tackled the giant beast to the ground, flipped him in the snow, and raised his fist.

Broly let out another animalistic roar of anger before he began rapid-fire punching the Hulk in the face. His hand practically became a blur until the Hulk obviously was unconscious and began devolving back into Bruce. Broly saw this and raised his hand, a green light engulfing the area before it seemed to collect into his hand, forming a green energy ball.

Just as he began to fire it, a blue ball of ki hit him in the back of his head. He turned from his downed prey to see Corma's hand smoking and a look of annoyance on her face. "Don't think because you took him down means the rest of us are just nothing to you," Corma stated before lowering her hand and bringing a blue aura around her body. "I will be your next opponent."

"You sure you got this?" Zuchino asked his sister.

"Oh please." Corma chuckled before Broly disappeared in a flash. Corma's arm quickly raised up, blocking a hit from mad Saiyan. "There are some things that just come naturally." She gave him a savage right hook, knocking him away across the horizon. She quickly zipped after him before the unmistakable clashes of fists and kicks echoed across the snowy ground, creating craters across the ground.

Corma moved her head slightly to the right, dodging one of Broly's kicks before she slammed her foot into his gut, knocking him back. She raised her hand and fired off a volley of blue energy balls towards the Saiyan. Broly knocked away each ball before firing his own green energy wave through the volley. Corma's ki attacks were absorbed by the blast, forcing her up into the air. However, she didn't see Broly zip in front of her until he already struck her in the temple with a right hook.

She flew back a bit before flipping and blocking Broly's punch with her knee. He unleashed a flurry of blows, all being blocked by Corma with her knee and forearms before she found the opening. She grabbed both of his fists and double-foot kicked him in the stomach into the air. She dashed after him and unleashed her own flurry of blows before Broly quickly caught on and matched her attack for attack, shockwaves rocketing across the upper plane.

"That's interesting," Zuchino whispered to himself as Stark looked over, having walked out after placing the unconscious Banner in the ship.

"You notice it too?" He asked as the Saiyan nodded.

The shockwaves still rocketed around the sky before a figure appeared. Broly sailed through the air, head cocked back from a surprise kick from Corma. The male Saiyan flipped in the air, correcting his course before dashing towards the stunned Corma and clotheslining her into an icy mountain. The female Saiyan rocketed through the mountain into another before finally powering up in front of another with a roar of rage. The mountain behind her quickly collapsed as she stared at Broly, her blue aura pulsing around her.

"Damn it," she muttered to herself, "he's adapting faster than I've ever seen."

Broly charged towards her before she grabbed his fists again, but he still had them rocketing backward across the horizon before Corma began glowing blue. He noticed and began trying to pull his fists back from her, but she held on tight and did not allow him to let go. With Broly stuck in her trap, she gave a small smirk and kneed the Saiyan hard enough to make his mouth go open with shock before she kicked him away and raised her hand above her head. A blue energy ball crackled to life in her palm, electricity flowing around her body before she fired it off at Broly.

She didn't anticipate the Saiyan to dodge. She could only barely block the zipping punch aimed directly for her head but didn't see Broly's leg slammed into her chest. Careening across the horizon yet again, she couldn't get her bearings fast enough to dodge the raving Saiyan's flurry of blows, each practically having a shockwave across her body. After a few seconds, she blazed her blue aura around her enough to make Broly back away from her before she landed a right hook in his face, sending him careening down into the ground.

She raised her hands, energy balls forming in each hand before she aimed it down at him. "COSMIC FLASH!" Corma roared, a large yellow energy wave careening directly down on the recovering Broly. The explosion ripped across the ground, causing fissures in the dense snow for miles. Once the dust cloud cleared, Corma remained in the air looking down into a practically bottomless pit. While she didn't use enough energy that could've potentially ripped into the core of the planet, it definitely seemed enough to vaporize the mad Saiyan.

She flipped her hair across her shoulder with a huff before descending next to her brother, who looked over at her.

"Did you have to kill him? I feel like he would've made a great ally for us."

"I doubt it, he was insane." Corma sighed, looking over at the hole. "I kinda wish we'd killed him when we had the chance, at this point it felt like putting down a rabid animal," Corma stated sadly before looking over at Paragus, who was staring at the crater with his jaw dropped. "Oh stop with the act, I know for a fact you didn't give a shit about him. He was an end to a mean for you, a tool to take over this galaxy. I'm almost glad I've put him out of his misery."

Zuchino was about to chime in before his senses picked up something. Before he could announce his deduction, the air felt like it got light for a second. Like all pressure in the atmosphere had fully disappeared from area...before it came rushing back with a sudden rush of wind blowing towards the area.

"What the fuck is that?!" Tony yelled over the wind, guarding his face against the barrage of wind until a pillar of yellow light shot from the hole. In the center of it was Broly, rising up with a look of homicidal fury painted on his face. Another gust of wind erupted from him as he released yet another roar that echoed across the area.

When the winds slowly began, Broly opened his mouth wide, unearthing a green energy wave that headed directly to Corma. She zipped out of the way of the powerful energy blast, which shot off into the air before detonating in a planet-shaking explosion that lit up the entire sky in a shade of green.

Everyone could only stare stupefied at the power of the blast, which would've easily destroyed the planet several times over easily. Corma however, was still too much in shock that she didn't see the now twice-as-large Saiyan teleport behind her and land a right hook in the back of her head.

The female Saiyan shot through the air like a bullet before she flipped and dodged what would've been a rib crushing kick. Upside down, she kicked Broly in the cheek...to no effect. Shock etched into her face before Broly kicked her towards the ground. The female Saiyan landed on all fours and flipped to the right to dodge Broly's fist, but was left open for a roundhouse kick to her side. Corma skidded across the landscape before she grabbed into the snow, slowing her trek.

She raised her head, a bit of blood trickling down her cheek, to see Broly in front of her with his hand raised and a green energy ball gathered in his hand. That last attack did a number on her ki reserves, so she knew she didn't have the energy to dodge nor block against the attack.

Before Broly could unleash his attack on the female Saiyan, a hand grabbed his wrist and brought it down. Broly looked to see who grabbed him before Zuchino elbowed him in the face, catching Broly off guard before Zuchino formed a blast in his hand and exploded it into Broly's abdomen that sent him sailing backward.

Zuchino looked back before he extended a hand to his sister, who scoffed and accepted it up.

"Never thought I'd see the day where my little brother has to save me." She muttered, earning a chuckle from her brother before he removed his jacket and cracked his neck. "Be careful, he's definitely a better fighter than I would've thought."

"I know, he's quite the adapter. Should make this the more entertaining." With that, Zuchino powered up his red aura and dashed off towards the mad Saiyan.


	7. Zuchino vs Broly

His red aura blazing around him, Zuchino blasted towards the behemoth of a Saiyan Broly. He didn't have much of a game plan, he kinda just believed everything would fall in place. He and Broly disappeared for a second before a loud *CRACK* echoed across the planet. Zuchino and Broly's fist collided with each other, both warriors' teeth bared. Pushing Broly backward, the warriors began exchanging blows with each other. Broly caught Zuchino's fist and threw him upwards, but the Saiyan flipped into the air and landed an elbow directly onto Broly's scalp.

Broly howled with pain before clapping upwards, trapping Zuchino's arm in his grasp. Bringing the smaller warrior down, Broly's knee collided with Zuchino's face before he raised the dazed Saiyan up and blasted him away. Flying backward, Zuchino quickly dissipated the ball of energy and raised his forearm to block a kick from Broly. Grabbing the massive leg, Zuchino spun like a tornado with Broly in grasp. The crazed Saiyan howled the entire time before Zuchino zipped higher into the air, Broly still in his grasp. After a few seconds, Zuchino released his leg and fired a red ball of ki after Broly. The giant Saiyan collided with the ground like a missile, splintering the snow for miles to see.

Zuchino cracked his neck again, watching the ground thoroughly with a look of anticipation. Of course, that attack wouldn't be enough to put down the psychotic Saiyan, but maybe it was enough to at least injure him. Zuchino received his answer when Broly dashed through the dust cloud, two green energy balls already cracking to life in his hands. Taken aback, Zuchino quickly charged his own attack as Broly fired upwards, sending a volley of green ki blasts towards the Saiyan.

Zuchino fired his own volley of red ki blasts down, colliding with each other to create a glowing cloud of explosions. Still pressing forward, soon Zuchino and Broly were both engulfed in the smoke cover for a few seconds before a large red and green dome of ki engulfed the sky. The spectators watched in awe as at the center of the dome was Broly and Zuchino, fists clasped together, struggled against each other's power.

Broly roared in Zuchino's face, who rolled his eyes and hissed, "Use your words, big guy."

At that moment, the dome imploded around the two Saiyans, who began exchanging blows yet again. Electricity crackled off the warriors' blow as well as formed a small, but visible shockwave. Finally, Broly caught Zuchino's fists and pulled him into a knee to the ribs. Zuchino gasped in shock and pain before Broly twisted the Saiyan around and slammed his knee directly into the smaller Saiyan's spine. Broly began dashing down to the ground, the Saiyan still wrapped around his knee and arms in his grasp. Right before they hit the ground, Zuchino flipped his body upwards to grab Broly's head between his thighs and flip backward. Broly's body slammed directly into the ground, a victim to his own momentum, while Zuchino escaped the Saiyan's grasp. Raising his palm, Zuchino shot out a kiai that launched the prone Broly into a mountain with minimum effort. Broly, however, corrected his course and slammed into the mountain with his feet before propelling himself directly at the shocked Zuchino.

Broly's head connected directly with Zuchino's gut, sending the smaller Saiyan careening across the horizon into a mountain. Corma finally landed next to Tony, her arm crossed while she continued to fight.

"Shouldn't you be helping him?" Tony deadpanned as she shrugged.

"Please, he's enjoying himself." Corma sighed and placed her arms behind her head. "Besides, he's still toying around; he hasn't even tried using his full power yet." Still noting Tony's stony expression, she looked back at him with a small smirk. "Listen, I don't know what you humans like to do, but Saiyans live for combat. And judging from his behavior, he definitely hasn't had a good fight in a while. Trust me, if anything happens, I'll step in immediately."

Zuchino emerged from his glacial grave and looked at Broly with a small smirk. That smirk quickly disappeared as he dashed forward, his red aura blazing around him, and reared his fist back. Broly let out a roar before punching forward…right through Zuchino's body. In fact, Zuchino literally faded away like a ghost. The shock blinded Broly from seeing the Saiyan actually heading towards him. Zuchino grabbed the stunned Broly's face in one hand and shoved his head into the ground with a bellow of wrath. Broly slammed into the snow before Zuchino threw him into the air. Dashing upwards, Zuchino delivered an uppercut to the crazed Saiyan's ribs before delivering a roundhouse kick to his chest. Broly powered through the kick and delivered a jab to Zuchino's frontal lobe that rattled the Saiyan's mind.

Dazed and possibly having birds circling his head, Zuchino was lost when Broly elbowed him down before zipping downwards to deliver a flat-foot kick to the Saiyan's chest. Zuchino skidded backward on his back for a few yards before eventually stopping. Broly, even through his crazed nature, managed to give a small smirk as Zuchino let out a small cough.

"Wow, you're a lot stronger than I would've thought." Zuchino chuckled as he unsteadily stood to his feet, his head down. "I guess I was wrong about King Vegeta, you are really powerful, more powerful than any of us could've have hoped we were during that time. But..." a faint red aura began charging around Zuchino's body, catching everyone's attention. Did the Saiyan still have something else to show besides Super Saiyan?

"I'm still stronger. KAIOKEN TIMES TEN!" Zuchino roared as crimson energy exploded around his body in a grand display, melting the snow beneath him so far, the crust of the planet underneath him became visible. His entire body turned completely crimson and the aura changed from a flowing red aura to a fiery crimson wreathed in red electricity.

"Wow," Corma commented, seeing the new transformation. "I wonder where he learned that from, his power just shot up exponentially."

"Learned this from one of the Gods themselves; let's see how useful it is." Zuchino cracked his neck before appearing in front of the bewildered behemoth of a Saiyan, his fist reared back and aimed directly for Broly's gut. Broly doubled over at the pain erupting his stomach before Zuchino delivered a cross punch directly to Broly's temple.

Broly hurtled through the air, shocked senseless at the speed the smaller Saiyan had displayed. The red Saiyan appeared before him, flying with him as he smirked down at him. Broly didn't know what struck him, but he felt an insurmountable amount of pain crash into his body from the invisible speed Zuchino had landed a flurry of blows on his body. Finally, Zuchino's shoulder smashed into Broly's chest. Broly hit the dense snow with enough force to create a crater.

When the rabid Saiyan came back to his sense, he saw the crimson tinted Zuchino standing over him with a smirk and his arms folded. His aura faded away, only leaving the crimson tint around his entire body. Broly jumped back to his feet, seething with rage while he looked at the smaller Saiyan.

"I can see you don't want to do this." Zuchino plainly stated, stopping the seething almost immediately. "You do know that you are your own person, right? You don't have to fight me if you don't want to."

"What the hell is he doing?" Paragus snarled, his hands quickly becoming fists at his waist.

"He's giving your son a chance to live." Tony fired back; Paragus his angry glare at the billionaire. "You should be grateful; I don't know much about how Zuchino acted before these days, but I'll willing to bet he would've killed him."

"He would have." Corma plainly states, her eyes narrowed at the sight of the Saiyan brawlers before her. What exactly was Zuchino's play here? She thought to herself.

"Tell you what," Zuchino clapped his hands together in an air of finality. "I will let you both go and come with us to Planet Earth. I guarantee you that you both can finally just settle down, might be able to get you the help you need. What do you say?" The smiling Saiyan asked the stunned Saiyan.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" A voice cut through the air; both Saiyans immediately looked to Paragus. "He's only trying to get you to lower your guard, Broly! Then he'll kill you as soon as he can!"

"Why you-" Corma began to dash over to the loudmouth father before a sudden hurricane-speed gust of wind froze her in mid-air. Zuchino looked back at Broly to see a furious green aura slowly surround his around his body. With an enraged roar, green energy burst out of the crazed Saiyan's body as he exploded. The searing hot green energy blinded Zuchino, leaving him open to an unrealistically powerful round hook that sent him careening into the air. Quickly correcting his course, Zuchino did a triple flip before double-ax handling Broly in the temple.

But it had no effect, much to the shock and dismay of the Avengers.

Zuchino was frozen in place as Broly looked up at him with a murderous glare and retaliated with his own double-ax handle to Zuchino's side. The older Saiyan went soaring through the air yet again. In a flash, Broly was right next to him. Zuchino countered with an energy blast, knocking Broly through a glacier before he dashed into it. The outside remained calm for a second before it detonated in green ki that shook the planet to its very core. The explosion launched Zuchino from the blast-site before Broly grabbed him by his leg and head in both hands. Raising him up, Broly then slammed him down on his knee.

Zuchino let out a howl in pain before Broly grabbed his leg and twirled him in the air like a lasso, Zuchino howling the entire time. He then brought his face down into the hardened snow, eliciting a yell of pain from the male Saiyan before he picked him up and slammed his back into the snow, eliciting yet another howl. He continued this pattern two more times before finally throwing Zuchino into the air.

Before Zuchino's mind could escape the unbearable pain that radiated around his body and form a strategy, Broly was on him. Blows racked across his body at a speed he couldn't even comprehend. After the flurry of blows stopped, Broly kicked Zuchino higher into the air before zipping past him and blazing downwards like a simmering green meteorite. Broly's head slammed into the base of Zuchino's back; Broly kept charging with a roar of power before they collided with the ground in a large cloud of snow.

Upon standing and grabbing the smaller Saiyan's face in his enormous hands, Broly delivered a rib-cracking uppercut to the male Saiyan, sending him careening into another snowy mountain nearby, burying him deeply into the mountain. Looking down with insatiable bloodlust, Broly aimed his hand at the mountain. Green light filled the area before collecting into his hand, forming a large green energy ball that buzzed with energy. With a howl of anger, Broly hurled the energy wave at the mountain. The blast tunneled into the mountain before detonating in a planet-shaking display of green energy, burying Zuchino in the mountain.

"Zuchino!" Corma and Tony cried; Paragus spared a smirk. With his enemy finally down, Broly let out a guttural bellow of victory. Almost immediately after, a column of red ki shot into the sky from the disaster. Broly stopped his bellowing and looked in what could be considered amazement as he watched the Saiyan arise from his snowy grave in the column. His red button-down ultimately ruined, he was only left in his tank top. A large gash was cut into his cheek, blood running down his face. Aside from a few more scratches and scrapes, Zuchino seemed still ready to fight the crazed Saiyan.

"Will you stop with that fucking yelling already, you're giving me a headache," Zuchino demanded, ceasing his display of energy before he remained floating in the air. "I see that you're far more powerful than I gave you credit for, so I have to pull out the big guns." With that, his body began to glow a shimmering yellow and his hair began floating into the air, defying gravity and intriguing Broly.

Zuchino noticed the intrigue and gave a cocky smirk before letting out a yell, his hair switching to yellow and a fiery yellow aura wrapping around his body. Broly and Paragus both watched in amazement as they saw the transformation, which visibly radiated more power than the Kaioken technique before it.

"Like what you see?" Zuchino gave a crooked smile. Broly growled, his veins pulsing out of his neck and cheeks, before charging forwards at the Super Saiyan. The Saiyan stood still as Broly zipped behind the Saiyan and prepared to deliver a jab to the back of his head...before Zuchino quickly caught it and responded with his own backhand to Broly's face. Broly floated backward, his nose throbbing in scathing pain, before correcting himself and flying back towards Zuchino. The Super Saiyan zipped out of the way and kicked Broly towards the ground. Broly collided with the ground before the reappearing Super Saiyan spun kicked him away.

Broly soared through the air, feeling the pain coursing through his body before he once again stopped himself and searched for the Saiyan. The Super Saiyan remained nowhere to be seen for a few seconds before a blast struck him in the back, sending him whizzing forward into a cliff. Zuchino fired another blast at the insane Saiyan before zipping forward. Broly deflected the blast but didn't expect the Saiyan to appear in front of him and deliver an elbow to his gut. Broly's eyes bulged out his skull at the force of the blow before Zuchino grabbed him by the neck, ripped him from the cliff face, and flip kicked him towards the ground. Broly bounced off the ice before Zuchino zipped down and kicked him away.

Broly flipped in the air, stopping his trek and connected fists with Zuchino. The golden legend sidestepped a few punches from the insane Saiyan before delivering a jab directly to the side of his cheek, sending him into a small rock formation. He bounced off it into the air before Zuchino came flying from the sky, giving a haymaker Broly that sent him careening into the horizon. After barreling a few yards, Broly corrected himself, capable of grabbing the Saiyan's head. He threw the golden warrior down to the ground, but Zuchino fired a red beam of ki that shot Broly through the top of a mountain.

Broly blasted through mountain peak before heading towards the Super Saiyan, roaring in rage. Zuchino sidestepped the punch, allowing Broly to fly by him. Broly looked back at Zuchino, but he was only met with a hard fist to the face. With that, the warriors began exchanging blows yet again, making the area begin to tremble under their might. Every so often, a punch would connect with its target, but the Saiyan would immediately hop back into the fight. Finally, Zuchino caught the two fists of the crazed Saiyan and dropkicked him in the gut away before continuing after.

"I don't understand," Paragus said before Corma spared a look from the battle to look at the questioning father. "Broly was dominating before, how much energy does Zuchino have?"

"You don't get it yet, do you?" Corma asked, earning the attention of the Saiyan. "He's a Super Saiyan, he didn't just defeat Freeza by a stroke of luck."

"A Super Saiyan?!" Paragus practically screamed before looking at the once legendary warrior blast his son into the sky. "But…I thought they were legends. You mean to tell me it was real."

"Well, you're looking at it with your own eyes." Tony deadpanned, noting Paragus' expression. "Y'know, I hate my father with a burning passion, but I think he still gets a Dad of the Year award compared to you."

"What?" Paragus didn't understand the expression and stared blankly at the billionaire.

"I'm calling you a terrible father, dumbass. Even with all the shit my dad did, but at least he didn't cosign me into a grudge match with a literal legend just to achieve his own agenda." Tony glanced at the raging battle once more before looking back to Paragus, fury burning in his eyes. "You can call this off battle at any moment, but you won't. Because you don't actually love Broly, do you?"

"How dare you, you know nothing of what you are speaking of!" Paragus roared as Tony chuckled.

"Struck a nerve didn't I? Probably because you realized it too. You love Broly for what he can give to you, not the fact he is your own flesh and blood. Otherwise, you would've done your best to help him with his obvious mental issues and turn him into your breathing and walking bludgeon."

"I did no such thing!"

"Did you now? Let's see, how many times did you tell him you were proud of him?" Tony asked, basking in the silent glare of Paragus' hate. "How about telling him that he was such a great warrior?" Silence. Even Corma turned from the battle to watch the moment. "Oh, better yet, how many times did you actually tell him you love him?" Silence. "Thanks. My question has been answered. Now it's up to you, will Broly die because for your pride or will you call him off and leave in peace? Zuchino already offered to help train your son, maybe you should take him up on it. He seems to care a lot more about your son's wellbeing than you do." With that, Tony turned on his heel and began walking to the ship. He wanted to check up on Bruce.

"Wow." Corma mouthed at the verbal beatdown she witnessed and turned back to the battle. Paragus could only watch the billionaire enter their ship and began to think. He turned back to the battle and winced at Zuchino's ki-covered fist connecting with his son's nose. It was very clear that Broly wasn't going to win this battle at this rate. Though he was initially amazed at Broly's adaption being able to keep up with both Zuchino and Corma, he never anticipated Broly would make it this far. After a few seconds, he made his decision.

Quickly slipping a remote from his belt, he aimed it at Broly. "Broly son, it's time to stop!" He called out to his son, but no response. Broly instead threw a punch for the Super Saiyan's head, but Zuchino sidestepped it and slammed his elbow into the base of Broly's back. Seeing that his son was in a state of no return at the moment.

He could only sigh and then press the button.

Zuchino threw forward a punch, but it stopped short when he saw Broly collapse to the ground while roaring in agony. Electricity surged around his body, the central spot being a neckpiece around his neck, as he jerked around uncountably.

"What the fuck?" Zuchino began to ask before all eyes turned to Paragus, who pressed the button on his remote. "What the fuck have you done to him?"

"It's the only way to ensure he complies with my demands, Broly has always been a…ill-tempered boy," Paragus answered before putting down the remote. Finally, the sparks emitting the neckpiece stopped and Broly's body stopped jerking. He was on his knees, panting while Paragus began walking over, his hand still on his remote pocket. "Come along son, it is time we take our leave."

"No." Broly simply stated, taking Paragus aback.

"What did you say to me?" Paragus snarled, removing the remote from its pocket again and aiming it threateningly at his son. "Do as I say."

"No!" Broly snarled as he reached for the neckpiece and ripped it from his neck. Paragus tried pushing the button, but the damaged collar only gave a small electrical crackle before seemingly dying in Broly's hand. "No more! I want to fight him!"

"Broly, son, please list-"

"NO!" Broly roared before he turned back to the dumbfounded Super Saiyan and gave a savage right hook to the Saiyan's cheek. Zuchino stumbled back before standing straight back up, his eyes dark and a small trickle of blood trailing down his chin.

"That was a cheap shot." Zuchino plainly stated before the warriors zipped into the air.

Paragus stared in stunned disbelief at his shock collar. He'd never expected Broly to defy him, let alone defy him to fight in a losing battle. All the time he spent sculpting and making his son the ultimate universal warrior, completely subservient to him, were all for naught. Damn that Zuchino, forcing my son to leave me yet again! Paragus roared in his mind before taking a breath to calm down. It was obvious Broly was no longer useful to him and, given the current circumstances in the battle, his son wasn't going to last any longer.

Whether Zuchino or Corma would actually kill Broly was irrelevant, the defeat of Broly meant possible death or imprisonment. He couldn't risk it. After a few seconds of contemplation, he came to the tough proof: he was going to have to leave Broly behind. He looked around at Corma and saw her exchange his glance before turning her attention back to the fierce battle. She was watching him for anything. Flying away to their ship wasn't an option. He wouldn't even make it five seconds before Corma would catch up to him.

Then he looked past her at their ship. It was docked nearby and he could sneak into it without anyone knowing except those two weak humans. Taking them out shouldn't be too hard.

* * *

Tony entered the ship in a huff. That bastard was reminding him too much of his own father. Worse yet? He was actually making him begin to appreciate him. After taking a good, big sigh, he looked over at Bruce. Broly had really done a number on him, but thankfully the Hulk had sustained most of the damage and his body had mostly regenerated. It was just a matter of when he would wake up. He continued doing scans when he heard the door to the shop open.

"Hey Corma, did we win yet?" Tony inquired, turning his head back to see it wasn't Corma standing there, but rather Paragus. Almost immediately, he dropped his tablet and turned to the older Saiyan with his hand raised. "What the fuck are you doing in here?"

"Come now, must we resort to violence?"

"I will if you don't tell me why you brought your sorry ass into my ship." Paragus let out a sigh at the question and looked down.

"Well, if you insist," he quickly unholstered his blaster pistol and aimed it at the billionaire. Almost immediately, the repulsor generator whirled to life, solidifying the tension of the standoff.

"Just let me take the ship." Paragus fired back. "I need to get off this planet right now!"

"I built this ship from the ground up, get off or I will fire."

"Look, Broly won't last much longer and I don't trust those two will let me live once this is over, so move over now!"

"I don't give a shit, you deserve whatever you got coming and more! Now last chance, back the fuck off!"

"I said MOVE!" Paragus roared, raising his blaster pistol at the billionaire and firing. The beam sailed through the hull of the ship, Tony barely dodging it before firing his unibeam directly at the startled Saiyan.

* * *

Zuchino dodged a punch before grabbing Broly's arm and flipping him into the air. He raised his hand, forming a black ball of ki, "Xenoshock!" The black wave of ki engulfed Broly before he sailed through the energy wave, punching Zuchino back. He prepared to dash after him until he heard his father's cry from the sidelines. Everyone turned to see Paragus flying out of the Avengers' ship, a gaping hole in his chest. He was dead before he even hit the snowy ground.

Broly could only stare at his father before for a few seconds before the initial shock wore off. That's when his hands immediately grabbed his head while his body began growing a bright green hue. Zuchino carefully watched the Saiyan before Broly threw his head back, unleashing a wailing roar as everyone got a good glimpse of his green, scorching energy erupting around his body before being blown back by it. He paused for a second, taking a deep breath before unleashing a louder roar into the air. A green hue bathed the planet before it switched to red, then purple, then pink.

His eyes began to glow red and his iris seemed to explode from his eyes before he was surrounded by a massive green dome of energy. The dome exploded before it narrowed into a column of glowing green energy, Broly hovering in the middle of it. His black hair was now golden and standing on end. His body also bulked up a very noticeable amount before Zuchino gasped.

"Oh fuck me," Zuchino muttered, he barely managed to surpass Broly as a Super Saiyan (and that's not mentioning the fact his energy was beginning to diminish throughout the fight). Now, Broly's ki felt like…nothing he's ever felt before. It was like a massive blanket that covered the entire world in its depth. And he had to contend with the angry, psychotic Saiyan ready for Round 2.


	8. Dangerous Combination

Corma sat up, feeling the aches from the eruption that was Broly's ki. After rubbing her eyes for a few moments to regain the vision robbed from her eyes by the light show, she reopened them and her mouth hit the ground. Broly floated in the air, surrounded by a column of green ki, as a Super Saiyan. But his exterior wasn't the only change that frightened her. His energy, which had been a few safe notches lower than Zuchino's Super Saiyan form, was like an inferno. It covered the planet in its entirety, no other power level was tangible anymore, short of a small blip that she could identify as her brother's.

She also paid note to their surroundings: it was terraformed for the absolute worst. Gone was the winter wonderland of white snow, in its place was a barren wasteland of molten rock and blackened mantle for all to see. She looked over at their ship and that's when her mouth hit the ground yet again. The ship had imploded within itself from the energy Broly's unleashed on the planet, balled up like a piece of trash meant to be thrown away. She scrambled to her feet and ran over to the crumpled piece of metal.

Upon reaching the sight, she breathed a sigh of relief. Both Tony and Bruce had managed to make it out of the ship. Small victories.

"What the fuck is happening?!" Bruce practically screamed out to her, having been woken up from his coma. "One second it turns different colors and now the planet seems to have completely changed. Did we win?"

"I wish," Corma stated, turning back to look at the Saiyan still floating in the air. "Broly's transformed and…it's not good. You both get somewhere safe now, this isn't going to be pretty."

"What about you?" Tony asked, his helmet collapsing around his head as he grabbed onto Bruce's collar.

"Remember when I said I would step in if it got worse?" Corma stated, removing her jacket in a huff and powering up her blue aura around her body. "It just got awful." With that, she blasted off.

Zuchino eyed the new Super Saiyan. The legend called for only once every 30,000 cycles. Instead, he had another one sitting right in front of him. His senses were practically screaming in overload from the massive amount of energy pouring from Broly's being. He never thought he'd feel anything stronger than Freeza, let alone another Saiyan. But now? Broly's supernova of a ki signature made Freeza's 100% energy output feel like a firework spark. And he had to contend with that on top of Broly's inevitable lust for vengeance for the death of his father. The cards were stacked against him…and he was ready to go down fighting.

After blazing his golden aura around him, he blasted off towards Broly.

By the time he came to his senses, he was laying in a crater with his entire body radiating with pain. He hadn't even seen Broly move, but his entire frontal frame was slammed by a truck going at full speed. He looked up to see Broly looking down at him with his palm aiming a green ball of energy down at him.

Broly let out a cruel cackle before he fired the energy ball down towards the dazed Saiyan. The green ball of energy blitzed down after the Saiyan…before a blue energy blast slammed into it and sent it veering off course. Broly scowled and looked to see who intercepted his blast. Corma dashed forward and delivered a roundhouse kick to the giant Super Saiyan's skull. If there was any impact, Broly didn't show it as he delivered a massive punch to her skull that launched her out of the sky directly next to her brother.

After taking a few seconds to find her bearings, both the Saiyans unsteadily stood to their feet and stared before the giant Super Saiyan. They exchanged a brief look before nodding. They looked back at Broly and zipped away. Zuchino reappeared in front of him, his fingers curling behind his head and fuchsia energy crackling off his body.

"Galick…" He charged as Broly lifted his hand before two arms locked underneath his, firmly locking him into place. In shock, Broly looked back to see a smirking Corma looking back up at him. Before he could retaliate, Zuchino thrust his arms forward, "GUN!"

Immediately, Corma disconnected from the giant Saiyan and dropkicked him directly into the blast. A large explosion forced them back; a mushroom cloud was left in its wake. Corma zipped next to her brother and they watched before Broly charged out of the clouds directly toward them. They were far too stunned to see practically no damage that Broly grabbed their faces in his large hands and rammed them into a lava-covered mountain.

Not deterred, Broly continued pushing the Saiyans through the mountain until he reached the other side. That's when he released them, delivered a roundhouse kick to Zuchino's head and an uppercut to Corma's temple. The Saiyan siblings coasted downwards before Zuchino, recovering quicker, dashed back up and threw out a jab. Broly dodged it and slammed his fist into the stunned Saiyan's gut, his strike practically being seen from the Saiyan's back. Zuchino's mouth opened, blood coming out, gritting his teeth and delivered a kick to Broly's head.

It connected and snapped Broly's neck to the side. Ignoring the egregious pain in his abdomen, Zuchino hopped higher before spinning back down to slam his fists into Broly's head. The brutish Super Saiyan flew careened down before Corma appeared in his path to blast him away with a large blue energy wave. Broly was pushed back for a few seconds before he began cruising through the wave, eventually emerging to grab the shocked Corma in both his hands, trapping her.

With an evil smile, he began dashing downwards at an alarming speed. Zuchino flew down to help his sister, but Broly casually raised an arm and blasted the smaller Super Saiyan away. Zuchino slammed into a cliff, his Super Saiyan state zapping out before he fell down to the ground. Unobstructed, he slammed Corma into the surface with enough force to crack the mantle for miles to see. Standing straight up, he looked down at the female Saiyan and channeled a green ball of energy.

Zuchino struggled to his feet, breathing heavily. The bastard's already stronger than Freeza and he hasn't even started taking this battle seriously yet. A large green explosion shook Zuchino from his thoughts. He looked up just in time to see Corma zooming towards him from the epicenter. He didn't have the time nor strength to dodge Corma slamming directly into him into a mountain face. Both Saiyans slumped to the ground, too beaten to attempt getting up at the moment. Broly looked over and released another cackle, banging his chest in such a fashion and generating power around them.

The ground around him began breaking apart at the power. Distracted, he wasn't aware of the powerful kick coming towards him. It easily forced him to the ground, his face dipping into the lava. Iron Man, wearing a new suit, quickly raised up as Hulk arrived to grab the hulking Super Saiyan by his feet and throw him into the air. He hopped up at him and delivered a giant foot directly towards the ascending Saiyan. Tony fired an energy wave towards the shocked Broly, generating enough power to blow him away.

With the psychotic Super Saiyan away, Tony dashed over to the Saiyans. Zuchino and Corma looked at him with a sigh before they stood up.

"You guys okay?" Tony asked to the sustained glares from the Saiyans. "Alright, stupid question. Can you both still fight?"

"I can, but I don't see it making much difference. Broly's power is practically unseen before in this universe." Corma stated as Zuchino sighed and crossed his arms.

"And my power has severely dwindled, anything short of a miracle would be needed to defeat him."

"Maybe I can help with that." King Kai's voice erupted in all of their heads, sending Tony and Corma into a fighting stance.

"Oh yea, Corma, Tony, this is King Kai. God over the East Galaxy." Zuchino quickly explained as he held his hand up once they began to open their mouths for questions. "No time for proper introductions; King Kai, what's your plan?"

"Do you think you could manage a Spirit Bomb?" King Kai asked as Zuchino thought.

"A Spirit-what's it now?"

"No, one needed to kill him would have to be practically the size of this planet. And with the planet so destabilized already, I don't think it could handle it."

"Not to mention our ship's gone," Tony added as Zuchino cursed underneath his breath.

"Any other ideas?" Zuchino asked, noticing the pile of rocks Broly laid underneath was slowly beginning to shake.

"I can't-wait, Tony Corma, do you think you can hold off Broly for about…seven minutes?" King Kai asked them.

Silence.

"I don't know, he's far more powerful than any of us," Corma stated. "But…I think we may be able to buy you five if we count our cards right."

"That's good enough. Zuchino, can you feel my power signature?" King Kai asked as ZUchino raised two fingers to his forehead and began concentrating. After a few seconds, he spoke up, "Yeah."

"Teleport here now!" King Kai said; Zuchino nodded and looked over at his two friends and sister. "I'll be back, don't none of you die."

"Shut up and go," Corma stated with a small smirk before he teleported away.

Broly came charging through from the rubble and planting a savage right hook to Iron Man's helmet, a roundhouse kick to the Hulk, and punching Corma in the stomach. All the warriors flew backward, but the Hulk was the first to recover and go after Broly.

He landed a quick jab before dropkicking Broly in the chest. Broly tumbled back before sticking the landing and dashing back towards the Hulk. However, an energy blast struck him and made him lose his focus. He could see Iron Man's hands smoking before the Hulk clotheslined him. Corma fell from the air and gave Broly a double-axe handle directly to his gut. Broly growled and clapped his hands around Corma's head. He threw her into the air before grabbing her leg and swung her like a mace, striking the approaching Iron Man and Hulk with enough power to send them flying. Holding the female Saiyan upside down, he opened his free hand and a blast crackled to life, aiming directly at Corma's face. The Saiyan began struggling before charging her energy in a last-ditch effort. She exploded it in Broly's face, allowing her enough slack to wiggle out of his grip.

She quickly turned and dashed away from the giant Super Saiyan. Broly growled and dashed after her, kicking up a giant dust cloud in his wake. Corma twisted her body back and began firing a barrage at the rapidly approaching Saiyan. However, they bounced off the cackling Broly's aura. He quickly caught up to the female Saiyan and delivered his blast to her She didn't even have enough time to dodge before it sent her flying into a blackened mountain of law.

Broly let out a cruel cackle before zipping out of the charging Hulk's way, confusing the giant. Broly reappeared with a hard hook to his cheek, sending the green giant flying backward. Tony twisted his arm to unsheathe a whip similar to Vanko's and swung it towards the giant Saiyan's neck. It quickly wrapped around it and began surging powerful bolts of electricity through it.

But it had no effect.

Broly simply looked down at the metal wire and ripped it from his neck before turning back to Iron Man with a dangerous smirk, enough to make Stark's blood chill.

"A shame, metal man." Broly chuckled, walking towards him. Tony raised up his arms and fired his repulsors, shooting a yellow beam towards the giant Saiyan. It bounced off his aura, Broly standing unamused. He then zipped behind the billionaire and delivered an elbow directly to his back, sending him careening down towards the ground like a meteor.

All three warriors stumbled to their feet, looking up at the glowing psychopath glaring down at them.

"You're all so WEAK!" He roared, several explosions erupting across the horizon at Broly's furious energy. "Where is the strong guy! The one I was fighting before! He was better than you all!"

"Well, try not to break it lightly." Tony quipped as he looked over at Corma. She looked back at him and gave a small, but curt nod. In an instant, Corma was in front of the Saiyan with a ball of energy. Broly stared forward, not even giving a reaction until the ball of energy exploded in a blinding white light.

"Gah!" Broly roared, swinging wildly in front of him. The three warriors quickly used his blindness to their advantage, getting away as fast as they could. "Damn you all!" Broly roared, his energy exploding around him with the power of a nuclear bomb.

* * *

In a flash, Zuchino took solace in the immediate change of environments from decaying the planet to King Kai's vibrant planet. He looked down at the small imp, monkey, and floating insect that King Kai called his closest companions.

"So, what's your plan?"

"Give them a few seconds, they'll be here soon." King Kai stated, making Zuchino look at him strangely.

"Who is comi-" In a flash, two figures appeared over the horizon. Zuchino blinked before he took in who was standing before him. The smaller one was purple-skinned, a white mohawk, and a strange, yet drawing stare at the Saiyan. He wore a light blue sleeved shirt (which was puffed up at the shoulders) and pants with a dark blue robe buttoned at the chest and an orange sash tied around his waist. Dangling from his ears was small yellow beaded earrings.

The taller one was dressed very similarly to the smaller one, just with different colors. He had long white hair reaching to waist and his expression was very, very stern.

"Who the fuck are they?" Zuchino muttered, not even seeing the jumping slap from King Kai aimed directly at his mouth.

"Watch your language! That is the Supreme Kai and his attendant!" King Kai roared at his student, making Zuchino wince before realizing what was happening.

"The Supreme Kai? I thought they were all wiped out by something?"

"No. Though I am the only one left, this is my attendant Kibito. North Kai, why is it you summoned me here?"

"Oh your majesty," King Kai said, pulling Zuchino into a bow next to him, "I humbly asked you here to heal my student here, Zuchino, the killer of Freeza." That caught the duo's attention, causing them to exchange a glance.

"He is the victor over Freeza, you say?" The Supreme Kai inquired, casting a questioning look at the Saiyan. "How is it that a Saiyan managed to rise in power enough to destroy Freeza?"

"Through a transformation," Zuchino stated, looking up at the divine duo. "The Super Saiyan transformation."

"Wow, I thought it was only a myth. I will give you my plaudits for ridding our universe of that monster. However, I fail to see why I have been summoned here to heal you, as the battle some time ago correct?"

"Right now, I am engaged in a battle with a being far stronger than Freeza and myself, a Saiyan whose power corrupted his mind and left him insane." Once he noticed unchanging stare, Zuchino decided to lay it all out, "Right now, two of my closest friends and my sister are holding him off while I am here. This Saiyan will destroy the entire universe if I don't stop him now. But I've run out of power and my body has grown more useless than I would like to admit. So please, not just on behalf of my friends, my sister, or myself, but on the behalf of the entire universe, please give me the power I need to defeat this Saiyan." Zuchino bowed his head once again, his breath hitched in his throat.

There were a few moments of silence as Supreme Kai looked over the Saiyan. Then Zuchino felt a prodding inside his mind, letting him know the Supreme Kai was attempting to read his mind. Though he was a bit hesitant given his past, he still allowed the Supreme Kai in past his mental guard. Another few moments of silence before he felt the presence leave his head and the Supreme Kai take a breath.

"My, quite the past you have. If this meeting was any other circumstances, I would decline to help you and probably would destroy you here for the crimes you've waged over the decades…but I've seen your connections to the Earthlings, how you sacrificed your life to defend that planet from the Chitauri. You may not want to accept it, but there's definitely been a change in your heart." The Supreme Kai explained, earning a glance from the Saiyan. "A change for the better."

With that, he gave his attendant a nod. Kibito returned it and walked forward, raising his hands towards the Saiyan. They glowed blue and instantly, Zuchino could feel a calming, yet nourishing presence engulfs his body. His wounds began mending themselves, even his torn and ragged clothing began stitching itself back together. But, above all else, he could feel his energy coming back.

"What is your strategy for taking on this new threat I must wonder? I can feel it even from here and, given from your memories, I do not believe your power will be enough to match his even with your Zenkai boost."

Zuchino sighed and looked over at the Supreme Kai with a smirk. "I've got an idea…it's not the best idea, but it's an idea."

* * *

Corma groaned as she felt the giant Saiyan's fist plant itself in her gut. For a moment, the world seemed to go dark before a bright and hot hue of green light brought her back to reality. The blast sent her careening to the ground while Iron Man shot forward, aiming a punch directly at Broly's cheek. Instead, the Saiyan ducked underneath his fist and kicked him into the air. Shooting after the dazed Tony, he grabbed him by the head and threw him down to the ground before giving chase. Tony collided with the ground headfirst and even bouncing into the air before Broly smashed his head back down.

He prepared another ki blast before he spotted the bruised and battered Hulk charging towards him. He instantly raised his hand up and fired a volley of small green energy balls at rampaging monster. Each collided with his skin but felt like bee stings. However, when the giant green monster was within the correct range, he grasped by the mouth with one hand. Hulk's hands immediately went to his wrist before he threw the Hulk away.

Zipping away, he grabbed the mutant and flip kicked him into the air before zipping away yet again to grab the Hulk's entire jaw in his hand. He smashed him into the ground, even dragging him along the magma and mantle before raising up the dazed Hulk and uppercutting him in the gut. Hulk sailed through the air before crashing into a mountain.

Corma flew forward with a punch, but Broly zipped out of the way and grabbed her by her throat. This time, he did nothing but begin to squeeze. Korma's pained gurgles echoed across the battlefield as Broly's face got serious.

"Where is he?!" He screamed in her face, but she was unable to speak. "Where is the strong one?!"

Not realizing choking Corma was the method of interrogation, he raised his hand to her face and channeled a great deal of energy in his palm. If the stronger guy left, then he would kill his weakling friends one by one until he came. However, before he could fire it, a powerful kick to his head stopped him.

This one, however, was more than enough to send him careening before a red energy wave collided with him. Corma fell but was immediately caught by two arms. She looked up to see her brother, his face now entirely healed from any wounds sustained by the previous battle.

"Oh thank Kami." She muttered, her larynx on fire. Whatever King Kai did, she was happy to know that it worked. Tony arrived nearby, massive dents peppering his suit and sparking shooting from exposed wiring across his body. The Hulk also arrived, big green bruises peppering his body.

Zuchino handed away his sister to the giant, with a small smirk.

"Take care of her and get away from here. I'm going to end this."

"Are you sure?" Tony asked as Corma looked over at her brother. He gave them another smirk that remained even as Broly broke through the rubble seething with rage.

"I got this. You guys go find shelter somewhere." With that, his smirk dropped and he turned back to the growling Saiyan.

"You!" Broly roared as Zuchino cracked his neck.

"Yep, I'm back. Ready for round 2? I got a special new trick to try." Zuchino also popped his knuckles.

"No, Zuchino! It's too dangerous!" King Kai screamed in his head, almost making him wince. "If you go through with your idea, you may not survive."

Zuchino considered it for a few seconds before chuckling. "If everyone else lives, I'll be fine with that," Zuchino stated. "I guess the Supreme Kai was right, after all, I am becoming a hero." With that, he powered up. His Super Saiyan state switched on like a light, shocking the giant Saiyan before him. He didn't think Zuchino had the power left to fight against him.

"Broly, I don't want to kill you. If anything, it's part of my fault you're like this and I wished to bring you back to Earth to atone for that." Zuchino let out a sad sigh as he looked down. "But I can't risk you losing control again like this." He stated as he felt a switch click again. "Kaioken…"

"ZUCHINO!" King Kai screamed yet again before Zuchino reengaged his mental block.

"TIMES TWENTY!"

There was a blinding red explosion that engulfed the Saiyan's body, blinding everyone. Even Tony's sensors couldn't block out the sudden rush of light and forced him to look away. Then came the shockwave that blasted him, Hulk, and the unconscious Corma away from the battlefield. Hulk caught the female Saiyan and held her as they hit the ground, skidding to a halt just before a giant pool of lava. After jumping back to his feet, the blinding light had materialized into a column of crimson light. Then it faded away, leaving a singular figure in its place.

Zuchino's hair remained on end and shaped like a flame, but that was the resemblance to the original Super Saiyan state left. Once again, his entire body was bathed in crimson and his red aura had not only grown bigger and less contained like before, it crackled with golden bio-electricity around his body.

"Well, that turned out better than I thought it would," Zuchino stated, looking down at his hands. Putting aside his amazement that he was still alive and in one piece, he looked up at the stunned Broly. "Now, let's try this again."


	9. Epilogue

Taking advantage of Broly's momentary advantage, Zuchino zipped immediately in front of the giant Saiyan and delivered a jab to Broly's face. The blow was enough to daze Broly before Zuchino elbowed him in the stomach and overhead kicked him into the air. Broly careened into the air, astonished at the Saiyan's newfound power before he stopped himself and began charging downwards. Zuchino dashed into the air and both being disappeared. They didn't stay hidden for long as a *CRACK* sounded across the planet, Broly flying downwards with his head cocked back.

He stopped his flight and looked around for the Saiyan, growing with frustration and rage. He didn't see Zuchino zip behind him, his arms splayed in front of him until Zuchino called the name, "Awakening Blaster!" The giant yellow wave slammed into Broly's back, blasting him downwards into the ground with a huge, nuclear-like explosion. Not letting up, Zuchino raised his arms above his head, a yellow ball of energy crackling to life in between his palms.

"Flashpoint!" Zuchino roared, sending the unbelievably powerful attack towards the dust cloud. It was shrouded for a few seconds before rays of light began shooting through it. Then the next explosion hit, the shockwave whipping across the planet with hurricane-force winds. Zuchino remained in the air, his hands covering his face from the winds.

Once he slightly lowered his arms, he saw a bloody and battered Broly shooting directly towards him. He couldn't move fast enough to dodge Broly's enraged and ki-covered fist, exploding directly in his face. Zuchino flipped upwards, his head spinning before Broly grabbed his ankle and brought the Saiyan down across his knee. Zuchino screamed in pain before charging up his ki, forcing Broly to release him.

His back aching, Zuchino gritted his teeth and retaliating with a direct right hook to the giant Saiyan's temple. With animated birds practically circling his head, Broly was far too out of it to even consider dodging Zuchino's double-axe handle to the top of his head. Broly shot downwards like a yellow glowing missile. Zuchino teleported to the ground and roundhouse-kicked the Saiyan back into the air. Forming two blasts in his hands, he kneed Broly furthered up into the air and fired the two red balls of ki as an energy wave directly at Broly. Carrying Broly upwards even further, practically forcing him out of the atmosphere, Zuchino blasted off upwards. Quickly catching up to him, Zuchino continued past him. He flew higher into the air, practically leaving the planet's atmosphere. With that, he quickly angled him back down towards the quickly approaching Broly.

Broly, still dazed, was in the crosshairs of the rapidly approaching Zuchino, light shining off him like a meteorite. Zuchino pulled back a fist, power pouring off of it.

Then, it connected.

Broly's entire body conformed around the fist before he was shot back down like a shooting star. Crimson energy poured off his body the entire way down before he impacted the ground like a nuclear bomb. The entire planet shook at Broly's impact and the entire area was lit up by crimson light, blasting away everything in the vicinity (including the clouds).

Once the massive explosion died down, leaving a massive dust cloud covering an equally massive crater, Zuchino lowered down to the ground panting. That last attack took a little bit more energy out of him, but he was sure it took more out of Broly. Still, though, Broly's ki signature seemed massive. But he wasn't sure how much more powerful Broly was than him. But he had hoped this was going would be the tide turner and the battle was now getting closer to over.

Broly shot through the smoke, looking a lot worse for wear. His armor was completely decimated, showing off the many battle wounds he had occurred in the short, but fierce battle. He came towards Zuchino and punched, but the Saiyan easily dodged it and kicked him away. While careening backward, Broly fired off a massive wave of green energy. Zuchino dashed around it with ease and delivered a savage blow directly to his nose.

Broly stumbled backward, growling in pain before firing a green energy beam from his mouth. Zuchino dashed through it and delivered a flurry of punches before pulling back his fist to surround it in crimson energy. He punched forward, causing a sparkling explosion in Broly's gut.

Not giving an inch, Zuchino delivered another flurry of punches before once again covering his ki in crimson energy and delivering yet another punch to Broly's gut. Broly flew backward, his body screaming in pain.

Broly let out a roar and charged all his energy into his hands, flying into the air. Green light filled the area before gathering in his hand as a green energy ball that Zuchino could feel contained enough power to destroy the planet. Zuchino immediately drew his arms back like in a T-stance, gathering golden energy in his hands, letting out his own roar. The landscape around the two warriors began breaking apart at the energy gathering, magma shooting out in vents and a few waterspouts of spinning across the planet's large swathes of magma.

Broly let out a cruel cackle before firing his green energy ball at his rival; Zuchino thrust his palms forward and roared, "FINAL FLASH!" The golden energy wave shot from his palms and slammed into the ball of ki. For a second, they were at a stalemate until cracks began appearing along with the green energy ball. Broly's cackling ended once he saw the cracks form. He began to fire more energy towards it, hoping to power it up. But instead, his desperate efforts proved fruitless as Zuchino's beam broke through the green ball of energy like a bullet through glass and headed directly towards.

Broly tried to create an energy shield around himself, but the Final Flash proved too powerful and easily shattered his barrier. Broly let out one last roar before his body was overtaken by the beam and broken apart as it carried him off into space. The psychotic warrior was finally down for the count.

Back at the red blister on the otherwise cloudy surface, Zuchino felt around for Broly's ki. After feeling nothing, he let out a breath and his hybrid transformation dropped. Instantaneously, an unbearable wave of pain shot through his body, hell he'd argue even his soul. He fell to his knees before eventually falling down to the ground, drifting in and out of consciousness. He tried sending out a telepathic message to his allies, but the darkness shrouded his vision before he could get the message out.

* * *

…"Is he okay?"…

…"The ship would have one."…

…"Put him in."…

* * *

Zuchino's mind slowly drifted back to reality with a familiar feeling. The feeling of being submerged in a soothing liquid that made his skin tingle, but feeling it seeping into his pores gave a realizing and healing sensation. He was in a healing chamber. He sat back, relaxing in the nice fabric of a chair inside the tank, it felt almost like a newer model that Freeza kept on his flagships.

…

Wait, their ship was destroyed. And even if, it didn't have a healing chamber. Almost immediately, his eyes shot open and saw the familiar architecture of a ship of Freeza's. Shit, had he been recaptured by the Planet Trade Organization? Had his battle drawn King Cold to him? What happened to Tony, Bruce, and Corma?!

Zuchino immediately began unhooking wires and breathing apparatuses, his pulse racing. Hitting the emergency release button to the side, the door quickly swung open, allowing the fluid to rush from the chamber before going down the drain. Zuchino stepped out and realized he was completely naked. Quickly grabbing some black and blue battle armor in the compartment, he stepped out of the room and sneaked down the hallway. Memories of his time on Freeza's ship ran through his mind, refusing to let him focus.

He could hear talking in the control room, so he prepared a red ball of ki in his hand. Moving quickly, he opened the door and aimed it directly at…a very startled Corma, Tony, and Bruce. They stood for a second, Zuchino's mind beginning to process what happened before he lowered his arm. "Oh."

"What the fuck, man?" Tony asked as Zuchino rubbed his eyes and lowered his head.

"I…nevermind, where the fuck did we get the ship?" Zuchino asked, walking forward. Tony and Bruce exchanged a small look before they looked back at the obviously disheveled Saiyan.

"Remember when Paragus said he stole a ship from the base? Turns out he stole on Freeza's flagships." Corma explained, turning back to continue the controls. "Found it after you defeated Broly. The great thing about it is it's one of the newer models, so it can go hyperspeed. We'll be back on your planet in no time."

"Great." Zuchino smiled.

"Yea, speaking of Broly, what happened?" Tony asked, looking over at the Saiyan from the co-pilot chair. "How did you beat him?"

"Easy, I combined my Kaioken with the Super Saiyan form."

"You can do that?"

"I can, but I probably shouldn't do it again. It did a number on my body, I couldn't even move after defeating him. And it drains my ki rapidly, I had to weaken Broly down to ensure I had enough power to defeat him."

"And how did you come back so rejuvenated?"

"Oh, yea; so Corma, apparently the Supreme Kai is real," Zuchino muttered as Corma laughed.

"Haha, called it!" Corma cackled as Tony and Bruce looked over at them confused. "Long story."

* * *

Finally arriving back home, the group landed the ship on the roof of the apartment, thankfully cloaking itself. Once they said goodbye to Tony and Bruce, they made their way down to Zuchino's apartment. He wanted to stop by and introduce his sister to Steve and see if the super soldier finally followed his advice and asked out his neighbor, but he was far too tired right now. Maybe tomorrow after informs Fury of the mission's success.

After the first warm meal a very long time and changing into his civilian clothes, Zuchino laid back on his couch with his favorite book and began reading while Corma went to his bedroom to rest in the bed (her first real bed in forever). After an hour passed, he put the book on his shelf and began to drift off to sleep on the couch. However, before he could fully slip into unconsciousness, there was a knocking at his door.

He moved to get up but decided it was probably his worrisome neighbors trying to "borrow" something else from him. However, after another round of knocking, far more frantic and his doorbell rang a few times, he grumbled under his breath and got up to answer whoever the hell was at his door. What awaited him was far more frantic than he imagined: Fury, Natasha, some random man he'd never met, and Steve, who was almost unrecognizable due to his face being swollen and badly beaten.

"Holy shit," Zuchino muttered before his mind kicked in. "Get him in here!" Zuchino commanded as the group quickly rushed in and Zuchino, after making sure no one was in the hall, shut the door behind them. The Saiyan reached into his pocket and dug out a small capsule. After clicking its head, he threw over to a small amount of space and it exploded in smoke. Once the smoke cleared, a healing chamber sat with its door open and ready to go.

"Sit him in there, I'll handle it from there," Zuchino said as Fury and the other man placed in him the chamber. The Saiyan attached two nodules to Steve's temple and affixed a breathing machine before shutting the door. Once the door sealed, the Saiyan typed a few commands into the control panel on the front. After a few countdown beeps, the tank began filling with a greenish-blue liquid that quickly surrounded the super-soldier.

"Okay, so what exactly did I miss?" Zuchino asked once he retrieved the tablet that displayed Steve's vitals.

"Where have you been, I thought you all were due back from the South Galaxy three days ago," Fury asked, sitting down in Zuchino's recliner.

"Long story short: we got captured by an alien police force with a serious grudge against the Freeza Force, we were imprisoned for about a week, I found my sister I thought was dead, we broke out and continued on the mission. Then we found a Saiyan and his father, both responsible for decimating planets across South Galaxy and also harboring a serious grudge against me, the son turned into a Super Saiyan and lost his fucking mind, but managed to kill them both, made our way back in a faster ship." Zuchino nonchalantly glossed over the adventure. "What about you?"

"HYDRA turned out to still be around, ended up corrupting S.H.I.E.L.D. and almost killing everyone in the world," Natasha said as Zuchino looked over.

"So, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s defunct?" Zuchino questioned as Fury nodded.

"I'm still not over you going to another galaxy." The other man said.

"Oh yeah, Zuchino, this is Sam. Sam, Zuchino," Natasha said as Sam looked to the Saiyan, who nodded.

"Nice to meet you."

"Zuchino?"

"Nice to meet you." Zuchino extended his hand to Sam, who could only stare.

"Zuchino?" Sam asked, still very confused, as the Saiyan chuckled at his expression.

"Trust me, it only gets easier from here." Zuchino chuckled, crossing his arms before looking back at Steve. "What happened to him?"

"Turns out his best friend was the Winter Soldier," Natasha stated, earned a cocked eyebrow from Zuchino. "He couldn't fight back."

"Understood. Well, judging from the scans, he's going to be in there for a few hours." The Saiyan informed, looking down at the tablet and typing in a few commands.

"What is that stuff?" Natasha asked, looking at the green liquid surrounding Rogers with bemusement.

"From what I learned, Freeza's ancestors stole it from some planet centuries ago; it heals just about any injury," Zuchino explained, typing in a few more commands before placing it back in its holster. "Great thing about is it makes you feel like you're sitting in a cloud and come out completely rejuvenated."

* * *

Steve's mind slowly eased back to the feeling of bliss. His entire body was surrounded by a liquid that was soothing him while the breathing apparatus let him breathe. He almost didn't want to leave it, but he was confused about where he was. The last thing he remembered was falling from the Helicarrier after his battle with Bucky and plunging into the ocean.

Preparing himself for the worse, he opened his eyes and saw he was in a chamber filled with a strange green liquid. Outside, he could make out a few key items to tell he was in Zuchino's apartment. Suddenly, the strangeness of the situation made a lot of sense. He remembered during a conversation with the Saiyan, he mentioned a device that would heal him back during his days in the World Trade Center. Perhaps he found one of them and brought it back?

A beep interrupted his thoughts and the fluid began to drain from the chamber. After a minute, the fluid fully drained and he could hear a lock disengaged. He pushed the door open and stepped out of the machine. He felt better than he'd felt in years, probably since he stepped out of the chamber after being turned. After stretching for a bit, he looked over on the coffee table and saw a fresh pair of clothes for him to change into. He picked them up and went to the bathroom.

After taking a shower to cleanse the residual fluid, he walked back into the living room. He found a note sitting on the coffee.

Steve, gone out to get a few things, be back soon! - Zuchino

Sighing, he sat down on the couch before his stomach growled. After checking across the hall to see his apartment still shut off with yellow tape, he decided it wasn't worth going through it.

* * *

Corma sat up, yawning while stretching her arms in the air. Sleeping on this Earthling's version of a bed was almost like sleeping on a cloud. She wasn't sure how long she slept, but the world outside the window was dark. After standing up, she noticed a pile of clothing on the dresser nearby. On top was a note from her brother, explaining that he had bought her some of this world's clothing. Walking into the bathroom nearby, she (through trial and error) managed to take her first private hot shower for cycles. Afterward, she changed into her new Earthling attire: a white t-shirt with black jeans.

After drying off her hair, she exited the room and smelled food. Her stomach growled, letting her know it was time to eat. She walked through the living room, deconstructing the healing chamber sitting in the middle of the floor, and walked into the kitchen. And she stopped, instead of her brother it was a man with blonde hair, extremely muscular (like even more muscular than her brother), standing over the stove with his back turned to her.

"Hey, Zuchino, want some of th-" He turned and froze, his blue eyes reflecting the confusion his mind was definitely feeling. In a shared act, both of them jumped into a defensive stance while pointing fingers at each other.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" They yelled at each other simultaneously. "NO, YOU!" Just as Corma began charging up a blue ki blast and Steve ripped a knife from the block, the side balcony door opened. Zuchino walked in, whistling a jaunty tune while carrying a few bags of groceries before he noticed the standoff.

"Um…"

"Zuchino, who is this?" Corma asked, her black eyes trained on Steve's blue ones.

"Probably wasn't the best idea to leave a Saiyan and a man who took down a spy organization alone together," Zuchino muttered to himself while looking between the two before settling on his best friend. "Okay, introductions. Steve, this is my sister Corma. She survived the explosion and I found her in South Galaxy." Then he turned to his sister. "Corma, this is Captain Steve Rogers, my partner and my closest friend on this planet. No one in here is a threat, so you guys can stop trying to kill each other in my kitchen."

While Zuchino placed the groceries on the countertop, Steve put down the knife and Corma dissipated the blast. Both stared at each other awkwardly before Corma took the initiative.

"I'm sorry." She said, rubbing the back of her head. Steve looked over at her.

"No, I should be the one apologizing, I should've known since you look just like your brother," Steve said before giving her a small smile. "Let's start over." With that, he extended his hand to hand and said, "I'm Steve Rogers."

"Corma." The female Saiyan answered and accepted the hand, looking into his blue eyes. They kept their hands together and eyes locked for a while before Zuchino peered over his shoulder, smirked and decided to speak up.

"Stop flirting you two, I'm about to make dinner," Zuchino announced, snapping the two from their thoughts. Both of them blushed and looked away before Steve looked over to the Saiyan and said, "But I've already started."

"I know you, Steve. And I've had your cooking. When will you face the fact that you can't cook?" Zuchino quipped without even turning around, making Corma giggle as Steve glared at his friend's back dejectedly. "I can feel your glare. Stop it."

* * *

A small birdlike alien began searching through the data of the bots sent to spy on the battle of Planet Rastea. The giant Saiyan's transformation destroy a great deal of their cameras, but there were a great deal that stayed mostly intact to catch the battle. The scanners picked up on the battle before they did, mainly since one power level was by and far the largest power level they ever picked up on.

"Is that the Saiyan we've been looking for?" His ruler's voice cut through the air like a knife. The small alien's body tensed up before speaking up.

"Yes, my Lord. It appears that he and his allies found Freeza Ship #532."

"Can we track it?"

"Yes, my Lord; the ship was installed with a far superior tracking device. I should take a day or two to get all the data we need."

"Good." The ruler said, sitting back in his throne with a smile.

"Once we determine his location, should we follow up on him?" One of the soldiers suggested from the side as the ruler smirked and shook his head.

"No. Given the fact he defeated that psychotic Saiyan Broly and his father, he's far more powerful than I thought he would be. I need to stay back and increase my power level. Only then will we go after him. Is that understood?"

Every being in the room immediately fell to one knee and placed a fist over their heart at the command.

"Yes, Lord Cooler."

* * *

Alright, that's it! Lost in Space is officially finished. Thank you guys for reaching and sticking with it over the past few months. I know there are probably going to be a few disappointed people that Zuchino missed Winter Soldier and the HYDRA uprising, but honestly: I think this was a better story than my original idea for the Winter Soldier, which included Zuchino getting injected with a needle that negates his powers for the entire story. Besides, this also solves the series-long question of where were Bruce and Tony during the HYDRA uprising. So, that counts for something right?

Once again, thanks and I'll see you guys later.


End file.
